Un amour si fort
by Drepniss
Summary: TRADUCTION Une histoire sur l'amour de Lily et James pendant leur septième année. Elle continue jusqu'au jour de leurs morts.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième **traduction.**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture.

A love so strong

Chapitre 1 : Th arrival and Head's Quarters...L'arrivée et les Quartiers des Préfets-en-Chef

James Potter fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux noirs déjà ébouriffés, observant les personnes sur le quai, et recherchant une personne en particulier.

Il la vit un moment plus tard, une tête recouverte d'une chevelure rousse et des yeux vert émeraude. Cette fille le fait fondre chaque fois qu'elle est près de lui, et cela dure depuis sept ans.

C'était un fait bien connu que James Potter était très intéressé par Lily, il n'y a pas un élève à Poudlard qui ne sache pas ça. Lily elle-même le savait, et elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle détestait James à cause de ses manières de Don Juan et deson audace. James ne baissera pas les bras pour elle, il l'aime. Il aime la manière dont ses surprenants yeux verts pouvaient passer de brillants à obscurs, selon son humeur. Il aime sa manière de sourire, sa manière de rire, et la manière dont elle le fait se sentir.

Il voulait juste que Lily Evans se dépêche de réaliser qu'elle l'aime.

La fille qui courrait vers Lily Evans –ou plutôt la fille qui était devant lui, Marlene McConwell. Soupirant, James secoua la tête.

"Arrête de la fixer, elle pourrait encore te jeter un sort mec." plaisanta Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de James.

"Tu me regardais la fixer ?" dit James en grimaçant pour plaisanter, "Je me sens comme violé !" Sirius sourit avec affectation.

"Viens, allons trouver un compartiment." proposa Sirius. James acquiesça, traînant sa valise sans effort derrière lui. Il a fait de l'exercice tout l'été, espérantencore plus impressionner Lily avec son corps musclé. _Elle va devenir folle quand elle l'apprendra_, pensa James en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef accroché sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois Préfet-en-Chef " dit Sirius avec un dégoût extrême alors qu'ils trouvaient un compartiment vide et qu'ils se jetaient sur leurs sièges, "Je veux dire, qui ayant un cerveau aurait fait de toi le Préfet-en-Chef ?"

"C'est probablement ce que Lily est en train de demander." répondit la voix fatigué de Remus Lupin, l'autre meilleur ami de Sirius et James.

"J'étais sûr que ce serait Lunard" grinça Peter Pettigrow derrière lui, étant le quatrième et le dernier des Maraudeurs. Les quatre garçonsétaient amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, et entraient maintenant en leur dernière année.

"Je pensais ça aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore m'a choisit." dit James en se renfrognant légèrement. "Eh bien, au moins je passerai beaucoup de temps avec Lily, en patrouillant et tout."

"N'oublie pas de préciser que vous aurez vos propres chambres, près l'une de l'autre, et votre propre salle commune." sourit Sirius, haussant les sourcils suggestivement. James le fusilla d'un regard qui le rendit silencieux.

"Tu devrais être dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef." lui rappela Remus, en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

"Oh, c'est vrai." dit James, son cœur fit un léger saut à la perspective de revoir Lily qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fin du dernier trimestre.

"Allez tu vas l'avoir, mec ! " dit Sirius alors que James partait pour le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef.

Il trouvait niais d'admettre que des papillons volaient dans son estomac comme fou rien qu'en mentionnant qu'il allait voir Lily. Il se demandait si elle avait pensé à lui pendant l'été. _Probablement pas_, pensa James avec regrets. Il n'avait pas été le garçon le plus agréable avec elle depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et elle avait toutes les raisons de le détester. _Tu es un grand idiot !_ se gronda James alors qu'il entrait dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef pour le trouver vide.

Se faisant silencieusement le vœu qu'il arriverait à convaincre Lily qu'il avait changé, James s'assit et regarda fixement par la fenêtre, pensant à Lily.

* * *

"Oh mon Dieu Marlene ! Toi et Remus Lupin c'est enfin sérieux ? Quand t'a-t-il demandé de sortir avec lui sérieusement ?" se réjouit Lily alors qu'elle mettait sa valise sur le siège et rattrapait sa meilleure amie Marlene.

"Oui," répondit Marlene avec un visage éclatant. "Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui pendant l'été, nous nous somme beaucoup vus, il est étonnant !" elle dit la dernière partie en tombant dramatiquement sur son siège.

"Je savais que toi et lui étiez devenus plus intimes à la fin de l'année dernière." sourit Lily, en enlaçant Marlene. Marlene aimait Remus depuis longtemps, et Lily pouvait dire que Remus avait les mêmes sentiments, pourtant il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière.

"Nous nous sommes écrits tout l'été, il m'envoyait une lettre par jour !" Marlene soupira, ses yeux chocolat remplis de pensées pour Remus. Lily sourit d'amusement et étudia son amie.

Marlene était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux et ses longs cils. Elle avait le teint porcelaine sans tâches de rousseur, contrairement à Lily, qui avait le nez et le haut des joues mouchetésde pâles tâches de rousseur.

"C'est merveilleux Marlene, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !" dit Lily en s'asseyant en face de sa meilleure amie et en souriant.

"Alors, parle-moi de toi et de James" demanda Marlene en se redressant. " Est-ce que tu as réalisé que tu l'aime déjà ?"

"Je ne suis _pas_, et je ne serais _jamais,_ amoureuse de James Potter. C'est le plus gros vaurien de la terre et il est tellement agaçant." répliqua Lily, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Qui est le plus gros vaurien de la terre ?" demanda Remus Lupin alors qu'il entrait dans leur compartiment suivi de Sirius et Peter.

"Dix gallions qu'elle parlait de James." paria Sirius, tapant dans ses mains à côté de Lily pendant que Remus s'asseyait à côté de Marlene et l'embrassait timidement sur les lèvres.

"Bien sûr que je parlais de Potter." Lily grimaça, "Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? En train de jeter un sort comme en première année ?"

"Ne me demande pas" répondit Sirius, envoyant un discret sourire à Peter et Remus. "Dis-moi _Préfète-en-Chef_, il ne serait pas temps que tu ailles dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef ?"

Lily lui lança un regard noir et se leva, "On se voit plus tard Marlene." dit-elle alors qu'elle fermait la porte du compartiment derrière elle et partait en direction du compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef.

Lily ne pouvait pas supporter James Potter ou Sirius Black, James était constamment en train de lui demander de sortir avec lui et la traitait comme si elle était un trophée qu'il avait gagné. Il avait toujours l'habitude de lui faire des blagues, mais à la fin de l'année dernière il a essayé de devenir son ami. Lily ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et sentait que quelque chose se préparait.

Se demandant qui est le Préfet-en-Chef, Lily ouvrit la porte du compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef pour trouver un garçon avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui donnaient l'impression d'être froisser, des lunettes, et avec un immense sourire plaqué sur son beau visage, assis sur l'un des sièges. Quelque chose déferla en Lily, elle prit cela comme étant de la colère.

Lily lui jeta encore un coup d'œil, pour être sûre qu'elle ne voyait pas des choses. James était clairement assis ici, et Lily ne pouvait pas l'appeler un garçon, il avait nettement grandi cet été. Bien que Lily doutait qu'il ait beaucoup mûri, il semblait différent.

Quand Lily entra, James arrêta presque de respirer. Chaque année elle semblait devenir encore plus belle. Il remarqua qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux poussés, et ils arrivaient maintenant au milieu de son dos. Il désirait ardemment faire courir sa main dans ses soyeuses boucles rousses, mais se retint. Ses yeux vert émeraude qui le faisaient fondre –même quand ils représentaient un danger pour lui – avaient l'air légèrement confus. Elle portait une jupe qui montrait ses jambes, que James devait reconnaître comme étant grandes, mais de toute façon il aimait tout chez Lily.

"Potter !" dit Lily, "Je pense que c'est le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef." Le sourire de James faiblit alors qu'il se levait.

"Bonjour Lily. Je pense que je suis au bon endroit." dit-il, désignant son insigne brillant sur sa poitrine.

"Mais tu ne l'es pas, pas question !" dit Lily en reculant légèrement à cause du choc. James sourit.

"Si." dit-il en souriant.

"A quoi est-ce que Dumbledore pensait ?" gémit Lily, fermant les yeux et essayant de respirer le plus possible pour s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus.

"Je ne sais pas." James haussa les épaules. "Heu, nous ferions mieux de faire la connaissance des Préfets." dit James après un moment, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait vu Lily essayer de garder son calme, et il ne voulait pas commencer l'année en la mettant en colère, bien qu'il était clair qu'elle l'était déjà. Il semblait que quoi qu'il fasse pour lui faire plaisir, la mettait toujours en colère. Il devait cependant admettre qu'elle était très mignonne quand elle était en colère.

Après la réunion avec les Préfets, Lily allait partir mais James lui prit doucement le bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?" cracha Lily, agacé. _Il va encore probablement me demander de sortir avec lui_, pensa Lily avec un gémissement intérieur.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux noisettes implorant ses yeux verts. Elle soupira.

"D'accord mais fais vite." dit Lily en s'asseyant sur un siège. La tension remplissait l'air, une sorte différente de tension que Lily ne ressentait pas avant en sa présence.

"Je me demandais si on pouvait commencer cette année en étant amis." commença James après s'être assis de travers par rapport à elle. Nerveux, il a dit cette phrase précipitamment.

"Amis ? Tu veux devenir _amis_ maintenant Potter ? Après six ans pendant lesquelles tu t'es moqué de moi ?" Lily rit froidement d'incrédulité.

"Tu vois,je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça." dit James, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, "mais je voulais juste que tu me remarques. Je te promets que j'ai changé."

"Alors tu t'attends à ce que je croie que tu aies changé, quand tu ne m'a donné aucune raison de te faire confiance avant ?" demanda Lily, pensant que tout cela était absurde.

James haussa les épaules, "Regarde, je sais que tu n'as pas de raisons de me faire confiance, ou de me croire, mais s'il te plaît Lily peux-tu me donner une chance ?" implora-t-il, ses yeux noisettes remplis d'espoir. Elle soupira, le regardant avec prudence.

"J'y penserai Potter, vu que nous allons devoir travailler toute l'année ensemble." dit-elle après un moment. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de Lily lui disait qu'elle voulait être plus qu'une amie, mais elle la fit taire.

"D'accord" dit James, heureux de sa réponse pour le moment. Hésitant, il ouvrit la bouche pour reparler, "Je me demandait juste si tu m'appellerais James, au lieu de Potter."

"J'essayerai." Lily soupira, se leva et sortit pour rejoindre son amie.

James se leva après un moment, essayant de faire revenir sa tête. Il semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle venait près de lui, il perdait toutes pensées raisonnables et il la voulait juste. Mais James savait que s'il essayait en ce moment, Lily lui lancerait certainement un sort. _Elle m'aime_, pensa James avec confiance, _c'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore_.

James sortit enfin du compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef, et entendit une voix familière qui lui glaça le sang de haine.

"La prochaine fois regarde où tu vas, Sang de Bourbe." dit la voix de Severus Snape. Snape fixa Lilyqui étaitpar terre avec une aversion extrême. Lily lui était rentrée dedans dans sa hâte de retrouver son amie et elle avaitdouloureusementheurté le sol.

James s'approcha d'eux en fulminant, il sortit directement sa baguette. Quand Snape le vit il fit la même chose.

"N'y penses même pas James !" dit dangereusement Lily, ses yeux remplis de larmes, soit des larmes de colère soit des larmes de douleur, James ne pouvaitpas vraiment le dire. C'était peut-être un mélange des deux. Peu importe le genre d'émotion, James détestait voir Lily pleurer.

"Il ne demande que ça." répondit James tout aussi dangereusement.

"Est-ce que tu vas écouter ta petite amie Sang de Bourbe, Potter ?" persifla Snape, levant sa baguette et la pointant sur James. La colère de James avait atteint son point d'ébullition.

"Pars d'ici avant que je ne t'amoche encore plus ta foutue tête." dit James, menaçant, alors qu'il mettait ses mains autour de la taille de Lily et la relevait, presque sans effort, et regardait furieusement Snape.

"Oh, je suis tellement effrayé !" dit sarcastiquement Snape.

"Si vous pensez utiliser la magie, j'en ferai un compte rendu à Dumbledore et je vous retirerai des points." cracha Lily, s'adressant aux deux.

"N'importe quoi Sang de Bourbe, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières," grommela Snape en les écartant alors qu'il partait.

"Je ne supporterai pas de le voir te traiter de cette manière Lily." dit James alors qu'il la regardait lutter pour garder son calme. Il résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses brasmais mitpar contre sa main sur son bras. "Je déteste te voir bouleversée."

"Ça ne semblait pas te préoccuper de me voir bouleversée toutes ces autres années." accusa Lily, jetant un coup d'œil sur son bras où la main de James était. "Je dois trouver Marlene."

James la regarda partir, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par "ça ne semblait pas te préoccuper de me voir bouleversée toutes ces autres années". Il retourna dans le compartiment où il avait laissé Sirius, Remus et Peter, et le découvrit vide. Il savait qu'ils seraient sûrement dans le compartiment de Lily, parce que Remus sortait maintenant avec la meilleure amie de Lily, Marlene.

Il fit glisser la porte du compartiment et trouva Remus et Marlene en train de se peloter, Sirius et Peter jouaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier, et Lily fixait la fenêtre, proche des larmes.

* * *

Lily et Marlene quittèrent la Grande Salle après le banquet de début d'année en se sentant rassasiées et paresseuses. Elles avaient parlé de Kada Connersby, une septième année de Gryffondor qui avait été leur amie. Kada avait poignardé dans le dos Lily et Marlene les années précédentes, et il était impossible de lui faire confiance pour n'importe quelle information, spécialement en ce qui concerne les garçons.

Elles étaient actuellement en train de parlerde la manière dont Kada semblait s'être intéresséeà Remus pendant le banquet, et Marlene était prête à la gifler.

"Je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'a jamais fais attention à lui avant, et maintenant il l'intéresse ! Je hais cette grenouille couverte de verrues !" geignit Marlene, faisant éclater de rire Lily.

Quand Lily et Marlene tournèrent à l'angle, James souffla. Elle riait et souriait à quelque chose que Marlene avait dit. _Je me demande si un jour j'arriverais à la faire rire ou sourire_, pensa-t-il tristement.

"Pas encore mec !" cria Sirius, levant les mains au ciel en signe de défaite alors qu'il regardait James qui semblait 'étrange' pendant qu'il regardait Lily. "Venez les gars, je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous." ajouta-t-il, traînant Remus et Peter vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

"En fait, je vais marcher avec Marlene" dit Remus en souriant et en attendant sa petite amie. Sirius roula les yeux.

"Viens Peter" dit-il en montant les escaliers.

"Hey Lily, je peux te parler une seconde ?" demanda James, en lui attrapant doucement le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle avait l'air agacée.

"D'accord," soupira-t-elle, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Eh bien…vu que nous sommes les Préfets-en-Chef maintenant, nous avons notre propre salle commune. Je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide pour la trouver ?" proposa-t-il, lui offrant son sourire charmeur.

"D'accord" Elle soupira. Pour elle, sa logique était la chose la plus importante. Elle ne voulait aller nulle part seule avec James, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait les Quartiers des Préfets-en-Chef. "A tout à l'heure Marlene." ajouta-t-elle à regrets.

James partit dans une autre direction et Lily le suivit à contrecoeur.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ton été ?" demanda-t-il en décoiffant ses cheveux alors qu'il la regardait. Lily détourna le regard, cela la gênait quand il faisait ça. _Peut-être parce que ça le rend tellement mignon quand il fait ça,_ chanta la petite voix intérieure de Lily.

"Bien, merci. Et le tien ?" répondit Lily.

"Il s'est bien passé. Sirius vit maintenant avec nous donc on ne s'est pas du tout ennuyé cet été." James sourit alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le tableau d'une très belle sorcière.

"Mot de passe ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Phénix"dit James. Le tableau pivota pour laisser apparaître la salle commune la plus ravissante.

"Woah !" s'exclama Lily en entrant et en regardant autour d'elle. C'était immense, un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée avec deux fauteuils rouges qui avaient l'air mous et devant eux un canapé qui semblait confortable. Les couleurs étaient comme celles de Gryffondor, rouge et or, avec un vieux bureau en acajou et deux chaises. Ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi grand que la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais c'était parfait pour deux personnes.

"Tu devrais aller voir les chambres." sourit James, ravi de l'expression sur le visage de Lily. Il l'avait observée et son estomac se retourna plus que jamais.

Lily regarda les deux portes, sur l'une il y avait écrit _Préfet-en-Chef, James Potter_ et sur l'autre _Préfète-en-Chef, Lily Evans, _et elle se dirigea vers sa porte, l'ouvrant doucement.

"Oh Merlin !" s'exclama Lily en regardant autour d'elle sa chambre avec de grands yeux. Un immense lit à baldaquin confortable entouré de rideaux verts suspendus par une poutre de bois ; une commode, une coiffeuse et une table de chevet. Des photos de sa famille et de ses amis étaient posées sur le dessus de la commode et de la table de chevet.

Oubliant que James était là, Lily sauta sur son lit, "Il est tellement confortable !" dit-elle, faisant courir ses mains sur le matelas.

James se racla la gorge. Voyant Lily s'étendre comme ça sur un lit le fit penser à des choses qui provoquèrent une bosse dans un endroit assez privé.

"Heu, ouais. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Lily." dit-il nerveusement. Lily le regarda et sourit. Un vrai sourire, James sentit une boule d'espoir se former, _C'est cette année_, pensa-t-il.

"D'accord, bonne nuit James." dit-elle. James referma vite la porte et resta devant, essayant de rassembler ses pensées avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre.

Sa chambre était presque la même, en bleu, mais il n'avait pas de coiffeuse. Les photos sur sa commode étaient de sa famille et des Maraudeurs. La seule présente sur sa table de chevet était, toutefois, Lily Evans. Il regarda son lit et s'assit dessus en prenant la photo, tout en se demandant si elle avait une photo de lui cachée quelque part dans sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. L'histoire a pour l'instant 9 chapitres et la fic devient R par la suite.

A bientôt.


	2. Un accord

Bonjour à tous,

**Dsclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : An Agreement…Un accord

Lily se réveilla le matin suivant après un agréable sommeil, son lit étant extrêmement confortable et ne s'étant pas réveillée cette nuit-là. Généralement elle se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit.

Cependant elle _a eu_ des rêves étranges. Des rêves sur James Potter. Frissonnante de dégoût, Lily retira sa couverture d'un coup de pied et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. La porte était entrouverte, en la poussant pour qu'elle s'ouvre entièrement, Lily haleta.

"Oh, salut Lily." dit James. Il venait juste de finir de se doucher et se brossait les dents, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Lily fut étonnée de voir que James avait un corps très musclé.

Il était légèrement embarrassé d'être vu simplement habillé d'une serviette par Lily Evans, et encore plus embarrassé du fait qu'elle le regardait de haut en bas, bien que cela lui fasse plaisir de voir qu'elle remarquait le changement. (NdT : de son corps)

"Désolé," murmura-t-elle, en fermant la porte et en étant complètement rouge.

"Non, c'est bon. J'allais partir de toute façon," James sourit et marcha vers elle. James faisait une tête de plus que Lily, elle lui arrivait aux épaules, donc quand il passa elle leva la tête vers lui. Quand ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent ses yeux verts, elle rougit.

_Note mentale : frapper avant d'entrer la prochaine fois !_ pensa Lily, embarrassée, pendant qu'elle fermait la porte et la verrouillait.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lily sortait de la salle de bain, douchée et portant son peignoir, étroitement enroulé autour de son corps au cas où James serait encore là. Il n'était pas dans la salle commune et Lily pensa qu'il était déjà descendu mangé. Soulagée, elle s'habilla rapidement et courut pratiquement jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Marlene était déjà assise à leur table, bavardant avec Ellie Vieira et Alice Prewitt, deux de leurs amies proches.

"Alors, comment est la cohabitation avec James ?" demanda Ellie, en souriant à Lily avec un sourire de connaisseuse.

"Urg, ne demande même pas," s'exclama Lily en se jetant sur son siège et en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir James. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches ?_ se gronda-t-elle _Tu essaies d'être loin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

"Eh bien, je pense que je te demanderais tout de même. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as l'air pâle." demanda Marlene. Ellie sourit, rejetant en arrière ses cheveux noirs.

"De toute évidence _ça_ ne s'est pas passé, elle semblerait heureuse et s'empourprerait au lieu d'être pâle et fâcher, _à moins que_…" Ellie s'arrêta quand Lily lui lança un regard furieux.

"Rien," grommela Lily, remplissant son assiette avec des pancakes et du bacon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si chagrinée de voir James torse nu. _Pas chagrinée_…pensa-t-elle, cherchant l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver, elle se concentra à la place sur sa nourriture.

"Alors Alice, tu nous parlait de Frank," dit Marlene essayant d'éloigner la conversation de Lily et sa vie amoureuse non-existente.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Nous avons prévu de nous marier cet été." dit Alice, radieuse. "Frank me l'a proposé un jour avant que je ne reparte pour Poudlard."

"C'est génial !" s'exclama Lily, levant les yeux de son petit-déjeuner et souriant à Alice. "Oh, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !"

"Je veux que vous soyez toutes les trois mes demoiselles d'honneur." ajouta Alice en leur souriant.

"Tant que les robes ne sont pas roses," plaisanta Lily, "Le rose contraste terriblement avec mes cheveux."

"Mais j'ai l'air exceptionnel en rose !" pleurnicha Ellie, faisant rire les filles.

"Alors Alice, pourquoi vous marriez si tôt maintenant ? Je pensais que vous attendriez la fin de votre formation d'Auror ?" demanda Marlene après qu'elles aient arrêté de rire. Alice semblait solennelle.

"Avec le Mage Noir qui se lève plus rapidement que jamais, ça pourrait ne plus être possible plus tard. Demain est toujours incertain." dit sagement Alice. Quelque chose frappa Lily, _Alice a raison, nous n'avons pas un avenir sûr,_ pensa-t-elle, regardant James, Sirius, Remus et Peter entrés dans la Grande Salle. Elle se surprit à surtout regarder James.

Lily arrêta de parler. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et pensa à sa famille. Pétunia la détestait toujours et elle s'inquiétait pour sa famille. Pétunia allait se marier au printemps et Lily savait que Pétunia ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit là. Lily savait qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas être là-bas mais elle irait quand même.

"Hey Lily," dit James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui et commença à empiler de la nourriture dans son assiette comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il mangeait.

"Er, salut," dit maladroitement Lily.

"Ecoute, pour ce matin, je suis désolé." dit James en lui faisant son sourire charmeur.

"Désolé pour quoi ? C'était de ma faute." grommela Lily.

"Oh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? De quoi est-ce qu'il est désolé ?" demanda Sirius, la bouche remplie de nourriture. Ellie le regarda avec dégoût et Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Tu sais, tu as une manière _affreuse_ de manger Sirius." dit-elle, secouant la tête comme s'il était sans espoir.

"Rien, laisse tomber." cassa Lily, regardant furieusement James avant de retourner à sa nourriture.

"Hey regarde, il y a McGonagall qui arrive avec ses emplois du temps." s'exclama Marlene. Elle reposait sa tête contre Remus, qui était assis à côté d'elle.

Ils reçurent leurs emplois du temps, et Lily regarda le sien. Elle avait double cours de Métamorphose, double cours de Potions et Enchantement le lundi.

"Oh génial, double cours de Métamorphose !" gémit-elle. "Je déteste ce cours !"

Métamorphose était l'une des matières les plus dures pour Lily, elle y travaillait vraiment dur pour être meilleure que, dans l'ordre, James, Sirius et Remus, sans y arriver.

"Si tu n'y arrives pas, je pourrais t'aider." proposa James. Lily le regarda avec colère.

"Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, merci." dit-elle froidement.

"D'accord." dit James, levant les mains en signe de défaite, une lueur dansant dans ses yeux noisette. Lily ressentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son estomac. _Tu ne viens pas de sentir des papillons_, pensa Lily, détournant le regard de James. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle le trouvait extrêmement attirant, mais elle n'allait pas tomber amoureuse de James Potter. C'était la dernière chose sur la Terre qu'elle voulait faire.

Lily souffrit pendant le double cours de Métamorphose ; elle essayait désespérément de transformer sa théière en chat, mais sans succès.

Marlene y parvint à son premier essai.

"Depuis quand tu es devenue forte en Métamorphose ?" demanda Lily en boudant alors qu'elles marchaient jusqu'aux cachots.

"Depuis que Remus a commencé à m'aider." répondit-elle tout en se blottissant contre Remus alors qu'ils marchaient.

"Oh, je vois," Sirius sourit avec affectation, " Je ne sais pas quelle _sorte_ d'aide pourrait faire s'améliorer quelqu'un en Métamorphose." Remus rougit légèrement.

"Salop," grommela-t-il, ses bras entourant toujours la taille de Marlene. Lily sourit avec affectation. Remus et Marlene faisaient en effet un joli couple, et Lily était heureuse qu'il soit finalement ensemble. Elle savait que Remus avait attendu pour la même raison que celle pour laquelle il partait chaque mois.

Lily, Marlene, Alice, Ellie et les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la classe de Potions et prirent leurs sièges. Le professeur Kernaghan lança un regard noir au Maraudeurs. C'était un fait connu que le professeur Kernaghan favorisait ses élèves de Serpentards par rapport aux autres élèves, et les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas une exception.

Sirius sourit sarcastiquement au professeur Kernaghan. Tous les Serpentards étaient déjà assis et leur lançaient des regards noirs.

Lily s'assit à côté de Marlene près du fond de la classe. Remus s'assit à la gauche de Marlene, et au dégoût de Lily, James s'assit à côté d'elle, avec Sirius à côté de lui et Peter derrière lui.

"Ceci est le cours de Potions niveau A.S.P.I.C, je veux que vous dépassiez tous le niveau Effort Exceptionnel dans cette classe." dit le professeur Kernaghan, répétant son discours sur les A.S.P.I.Cs. Lily essaya d'écouter, mais c'était difficile avec James qui était assis à côté d'elle, elle savait qu'il la regardait.

Lily fut heureuse de sortir des cachots froids et de s'éloigner de James qui la fixait. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, les autres derrière elle, se demandant pourquoi de toutes les filles James devait l'aimer _elle_, qu'avait-elle fait dans sa vie pour mériter ça ?

"Hey Lily, attends !" cria James, la rattrapant en deux pas. Lily gémit intérieurement, mais fit de son mieux pour réussir à sourire.

"Oui Po– James ?" dit Lily aussi douce qu'elle y parvint, se rattrapant avant de dire Potter. James lui sourit, montrant ses dents blanches parfaites. Ses yeux noisette semblaient lire à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle se sentit très exposée.

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu te dépêchais ?" demanda James, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. Les autres étaient encore dans les cachots, marchant tranquillement mais sûrement vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

"Oh, j'ai juste faim." répondit-elle en recommençant à marcher.

"Um, je me demandais si tu y avais déjà pensé ?" demanda James en avançant avec elle.

"Pensé à quoi James ?" questionna Lily, se massant les tempes. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

"Pensé à devenir amie avec moi." répondit James, souriant. Lily s'arrêta et le regarda, il attendait sa réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux soudainement être mon ami." remarqua Lily, "Après tant d'années à me réveiller avec une couleur de cheveux différentes et à être embêter, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? C'est une autre blague ?"

"Je te jure Lily, ce n'est pas une blague !" implora James, ses yeux remplis de sincérité. "J'ai changé, et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, mais je voulais attirer ton attention."

"Mais _pourquoi_ ?" demanda Lily, exaspérée. Il ne fit que la regarder.

"Je pense que tu sais pourquoi," dit-il doucement, se rapprochant d'elle.

"Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, alors comment peux-tu m'aimer autant ?" demanda-t-elle, ne cédant pas.

"Je peux ne pas beaucoup te connaître, et c'est ce que je dis. Je veux te connaître. Je veux devenir ton ami." répondit James. _Si seulement tu savais Lily_, pensa James. Elle le regarda avec prudence.

"D'accord, je te donnerais _une chance_, si tu la rates c'est fini." lui dit Lily, mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille après qu'elle soit tombée sur son visage. James acquiesça.

"D'accord." Il sourit alors que les autres arrivaient enfin en se traînant à travers le couloir.

"Tu en as mis du temps Marlene," grommela Lily en se retournant et en marchant vers la Grande Salle.

Après ce qui a semblé duré une éternité, les cours se finirent, et Lily entreprit de faire ses devoirs. Elle devait écrire une dissertation sur l'effet inverse de la Potion de Mort que le professeur Kernaghan leur avait dit de faire en cours, une dissertation en Métamorphose dont le sujet est "En quel animal vous transformeriez-vous si vous étiez un Animagus ?", pas besoin de dire qu'elle s'est entraînée à transformer des théières en chats. _Ils ne plaisantaient pas, c'est juste le début de l'année ! _pensa Lily, regardant sa pile de devoirs. C'était seulement le premier jour de cours.

"Urg !" s'exclama Lily, cognant sa tête sur la table en essayant de penser.

"Er, il y a un problème Lily ?" demanda James de l'autre côté de la table. Il faisait lui aussi ses devoirs.

"Non, je vais bien, merci," dit Lily en serrant les dents.

"Um, ok. Je te rappelles juste que nous allons bientôt devoir faire une réunion avec Dumbledore." lui dit James.

"Je sais James." dit Lily en serrant toujours les dents.

"Bien, je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Lily," James bâilla en se levant. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

James se réveilla d'un rêve très étrange. Il y avait lui, Lily et un bébé. Secouant la tête, James se retourna et regarda l'heure. Il avait encore vingt minutes pour manger.

Il se leva à contrecoeur et se doucha rapidement, en s'assurant cette fois de fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé. Une fois habillé, il décida d'aller voir si Lily était toujours en train de dormir.

"Lily ?" demanda-t-il doucement derrière sa porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit timidement la porte, et il trouva Lily étendue sous ses couvertures, toujours endormie. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait, elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement étirées vers le haut comme si quelque chose la faisait à demi-sourire. Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

"Q–Quoi ?" Lily bâilla, étourdie, en le regardant. "James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Elle ramena les draps sur elle pour se protéger, bien qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit, elle se sentait encore exposée alors que James la regardait avec ses superbes yeux noisette. _Je ne viens pas juste de dire que James avait de superbes yeux noisette !_ pensa Lily, en colère contre elle-même.

"Te réveiller." dit James en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus. Etait-il nerveux ou essayait-il de l'impressionner, elle ne pourrait le dire.

"Oh," dit Lily, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. "Oh !" elle se leva rapidement, oubliant qu'elle était exposée dans sa chemise de nuit blanche.

James pouvait les formes de son corps à travers sa chemise de nuit, et il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour la laisser s'habiller, avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il voulait embrasser ses douces lèvres, mais il savait que c'était encore trop tôt. _C'est sûrement trop tôt pour **ça**_, pensa James, il eut un rire nerveux intérieurement alors qu'il allait jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Est-ce que Dumbledore était fou ? Mettre James et Lily dans des appartements privés ? James secoua sa tête d'ahurissement. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à passer l'année sans sauter sur Lily, il ne voulait pas la blesser ni la faire le haïr.

"Hey Cornedrue, pourquoi tu as l'air si mélancolique ?" demanda Sirius, tapotant la place à côté de lui pour que James s'y asseye.

"Longue histoire." James soupira, s'assit et remplit son assiette d'œufs et de toasts.

"J'ai tout mon temps, mec," lui dit Sirius, "c'est à propos de Lily ?" ajouta-t-il. James acquiesça légèrement, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il ne voulait pas partager ses pensées, car si jamais Lily les apprenait, elle le détesterait encore plus.

"C'est toujours à propos de Lily." dit Peter en secouant la tête.

"Salop" grommela James, regardant Lily se dépêcher d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de s'asseoir à côté de Alice.

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-_vous_ en retard, Lily ?" demanda Marlene, ayant vu James arrivé en retard, comme d'habitude, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Lily. Elle arrêta de se peloter avec Remus pour sourire avec affectation à son amie.

"Je dormais." répondit Lily, la regardant furieusement pendant un moment. Elle se sentait comme observée et sans avoir besoin de chercher, elle savait qui c'était.

Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur sa nourriture, souhaitant que James ne la fixe pas trop longtemps.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

Je remercie beaucoup MarissaParker, Liliz Mamba, Piz et faby.fan pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, merci.

A bientôt.


	3. Sentiments confus

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Mixed Feelings…Sentiments confus

"Er, Lily est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ?" demanda timidement James pendant l'heure du déjeuner quelques jours plus tard. Demander timidement ne faisait pas parti de son caractère ; il était normalement un agaçant salaud. _Ça doit être assez important,_ pensa Lily, presque amusée, toujours assise sur l'herbe.

"D'accord." répondit Lily, pas très heureuse d'être interrompue pendant une très importante conversation avec Ellie, Alice et Marlene. Les quatre filles s'étaient assises dehors près du lac, en train de bronzer et de parler de tout et de rien quand James s'approcha.

James n'était suivi d'aucun de ses amis, ce que Lily trouva légèrement étrange.

"Eh bien, parle." exigea Lily, perdant patience.

"Je voulais juste te parler pendant une seconde. Je me demandais quand est-ce que nous pourrions, tu sais, nous réunir. Nous devons fixer les horaires de patrouille et le professeur McGonagall les veut avant la fin de la semaine." dit James, la regardant avec curiosité. Lily ne regardait pas ses amies, mais elle savait qu'elles devaient s'échanger des regards.

"Um, ouais on peut le faire ce soir après le dîner," répondit Lily, repensant à la manière dont il lui a parlé. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit si nerveusement ?_ pensa-t-elle, étonnée.

"Génial," Il sourit.

"Po –James ce n'est pas un rendez-vous." dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, espérant qu'il n'utilisait pas les devoirs des Préfets-en-Chef comme une excuse pour dire à tous ses amis qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec elle, et en convaincant ses propres amies qu'elle avait abandonné et allait à un rendez-vous avec James Potter. Cette pensée la fit s'agiter nerveusement.

"Je sais," répondit James, son sourire vacillant un petit peu. "Bien, je te vois plus tard je suppose." Lily le regarda retourner jusqu'au château avant de retourner avec ses amies, qui avaient toutes un agaçant sourire affecté.

"Admets le," Ellie fit une petite pause,"tu l'aimes. Nous en avons tous marre de ce baratin d'opéra de merde. Déjà, sors juste avec lui." Lily la regarda furieusement, le reste de ses amies, silencieuses, n'ouvrirent plus la bouche.

James se sentait comme s'il s'était donné un coup de poing dans la tête, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était permis d'avoir l'air si…_excité_ de travailler avec Lily. _Je passerai du temps seul avec elle_, se rappela-t-il, _du temps pour la connaître…_

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment faire les horaires de patrouille, James voulait passer du temps avec Lily. Cela lui donnerait l'opportunité de lui montrer qu'il avait changé. Généralement Lily passait ses soirées à étudier à la bibliothèque, puis elle revenait dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef et allait directement se coucher. James s'entraînait souvent au Quidditch avec son équipe, dont il était le capitaine depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il était dans l'équipe depuis sa première année, et quand il revenait de son entraînement il allait aussi se coucher.

"Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle t'a crié dessus ?" demanda Sirius comme James se rapprochait des Maraudeurs. Il les avait laissé assis sous leur arbre favori, Sirius flirtant avec un groupe de sixième année, Remus lisant un livre, et Peter regardant Sirius comme si Sirius possédait le monde. Peter se comportait souvent comme ça, et ils en avaient tous l'habitude.

"Nous nous réunissons après le dîner, mais elle prétend que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous," dit James avec un air perplexe comme si la suggestion de Lily était absurde.

"Alors ce n'est pas un rendez-vous," dit sagement Remus derrière le livre qu'il était en train de lire. James lui lança un regard noir.

"Si, c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas que c'en est un." rétorqua James, se laissant tombé par terre à côté de Sirius, qui avait depuis longtemps arrêté de flirter avec les filles de sixième année.

"Je parie que tu lui a demandé de faire quelque chose pour les devoirs des Préfets-en-Chef," dit Remus, souriant. James roula les yeux.

"Oui, seulement parce qu'on devait le faire, mais _c'est_ le moment opportun pour lui montrer combien j'ai changé." leur dit James, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux.

"En l'aidant vraiment ?" demanda Sirius, comme si James était insensé. "Ça va à l'encontre de ce que nous, les Maraudeurs, faisons !"

"Non," dit James en se défendant, "Ce qui va à l'encontre des Maraudeurs c'est que nous n'avons pas fait de blagues pendant les quatre premiers jours. Ça fait bientôt une semaine les gars, avons-nous perdu la main ?"

"Non, nous avons perdu notre Cornedrue pour un Préfet-en-Chef !" dit Sirius d'une voix stridente, avant de faire semblant d'éclater en sanglots irréalistes. James roula les yeux.

"Vous ne m'avez pas perdu, je suis toujours là, attendant une idée." riposta James, jetant un coup d'œil expectant à Remus.

"J'en ai une bonne effectivement." dit Remus, se penchant en avant et en laissant tomber le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

"Wow, si les gens savaient que tu étais la plupart du temps le cerveau de l'opération, je me demande ce qu'il se passerait ?" dit Sirius, réfléchissant.

"Il perdrait son image de gentil garçon derrière laquelle nous nous cachons." grinça Peter. James rit.

"Où plutôt derrière laquelle _tu_ te caches. Quoi qu'il en soit, écoutons Lunard !"

* * *

Après le dîner, Lily était assise avec James dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, réfléchissant au-dessus d'un parchemin pour mettre leurs idées. Ils avaient déjà préparé plusieurs copies sur les horaires des patrouilles et étaient maintenant en train de travailler sur les sorties des élèves.

"Je pense que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard pourrait avoir lieu le 25 Octobre, ainsi les élèves auront le temps de faire leurs achats pour le Bal de Samhain." (NdT : désolé mais je ne sais pas ce que "Samhain" veut dire.) remarqua Lily, mâchouillant le bout de sa plume. James l'observait, essayant de se retenir de sourire. Elle avait l'air tellement belle, assise là avec ses cheveux tombant sur son visage et cet air de complet 'On ne s'amuse pas avec les responsabilités James'.

"Ouais, ça a l'air bien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ?" demanda James. Comme le Bal de Samhain était le jour d'Halloween, Lily avait eut la merveilleuse d'idée que tout le monde devrait être habillé en Moldu pour Halloween. _Toutes les idées de Lily sont merveilleuses_, pensa James rêveusement.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée et ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense actuellement, nous nous concentrons sur les sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour le moment, puis nous devrons préparer le Bal," répondit Lily, toute concentrée. James acquiesça.

"Je pense que la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard devrait être le 20 Décembre, tous les élèves peuvent ainsi faire leurs achats de Noël." proposa James. Lily acquiesça, écrivant sur le parchemin avec son écriture parfaite et nette.

"Et c'est tout ce que nous avons besoin de faire maintenant !" s'exclama Lily, laissant tomber sa plume et s'adossant au dos de sa chaise. "Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?" ajouta-t-elle, gêné quand elle remarqua que James la fixait avec un stupide sourire.

"Désolé, c'est dur de ne pas le faire, tu es tellement belle." répondit James, souriant. Il avait dit ça avec son habituelle voix confiante, comme si toutes les filles de l'école seraient honorées qu'il les complimente.

Lily roula les yeux et se leva.

"Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit." dit Lily en se levant. James fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ?" demanda-t-il en se levant aussi.

"Faire quoi ?" riposta-t-elle en s'énervant.

"Partir ou te fâcher quand je te complimente !" dit James, essayant de cacher qu'il était blessé. C'était comme si Lily était dégoûté d'entendre qu'il pensait qu'elle était belle.

"Peut-être que si tu le disais comme si tu le pensais vraiment au lieu de le dire de cette manière si agaçante, comme si je devais être contente que tu le dise, je serais peut-être un petit plus flattée !" répliqua Lily, haussant la voix. (NdT : je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, donc si vous ne comprenez pas, dites le moi.)

"C'est ce que j'ai fait !" répondit James, se rapprochant d'elle.

Lily roula encore les yeux. "Oh vraiment ? Des fois je pense que tu ne m'aimes que pour mon apparence ! Tu ne me connais pas du tout !" dit-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre, laissant un James très confus et surpris.

Lily claqua la porte, s'y adossa et se massa les tempes, qui maintenant lancinaient douloureusement.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était tout **ça**_ ? se demanda Lily, confuse par rapport aux mots qui étaient sortis de sa propre bouche. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, avait-elle vraiment voulu dire ce qu'elle avait dit ? Etait-elle vraiment chagrinée que James ne pense pas ce qu'il disait quand il la complimentait ? _Non !_ dit une petite voix, se heurtant à un petit _oui_.

Lily marcha lentement jusqu'à son lit et s'y allongea, réfléchissant toujours au petit épisode qui venait d'avoir lieu.

James pensait à cela aussi comme il était couché sur son lit dans sa chambre. Il était confus à propos de ce que Lily avait dit, elle avait semblé réellement chagrinée du fait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait quand il l'avait complimentée, mais il le pensait. _Elle a probablement pensé que je disais seulement ça pour 'avoir ce que je voulais'. _pensa James à regrets. Il admit qu'elle avait en partie raison. Bien qu'il pensait de tout son cœur ce qu'il avait dit, son corps disait autre chose.

_Est-ce qu'elle m'aime vraiment ?_ pensa James, une petite boule confuse d'espoir se formant dans sa poitrine.

_Non_, pensa faiblement Lily, se posant la même question, _Ou du moins, je ne pense pas…_

* * *

Le matin suivant au petit déjeuner, Lily avait à peine dit un mot à James. Ellie, Alice et Marlene l'ont toutes regardé de façon douteuse, car Lily et James faisaient en quelque sorte une conversation habituellement. Elles ont également remarqué que les Maraudeurs, qui s'asseyaient normalement à côté d'elles (parce que James aimait Lily et Remus sortait avec Marlene) étaient maintenant assis plus loin.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lily ?" demanda Marlene, quelque peu perplexe par le silence de son amie habituellement bavarde.

"Oh rien," répondit Lily en soupirant. "Je dois aller à la bibliothèque et finir ma dissertation sur les Snarfwizzlemonkey pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques." Le Snarfwizzlemonkey était une étrange créature ressemblant à un singe avec différents caractères qui les séparaient de la famille des singes.

Ellie rit, "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait une créature appelé Snarfwizzlemonkey, quiconque l'aurait découvert l'aurait plutôt appelé beurre de cacahuète et sandwich craquelé." Lily sourit faiblement alors que Marlene et Alice éclataient de rire avec Ellie. Elle repoussa son assiette, se leva, prit son sac et traversa la salle bondée.

James la regarda partir avec un air confus et triste.

"Cornedrue, est-ce que tu vas nous dire _ce qui s'est passé_ la nuit dernière ou je vais juste devoir assumer le fait que tu deviennes terriblement mou ?" demanda Sirius, remplissant sa bouche d'œufs et de bacons.

"Je pense que Lily est en colère parce que je l'ai complimenté, j'ai dit ça dans une voix 'agaçante, typique de moi'." répondit James en se retournant vers ses amis et en ayant l'air très confus. Remus, qui avait l'air soucieux en regardant vers Marlene, se retourna et regarda James.

"_Quoi ?_" demanda Sirius, ouvrant la bouche d'incrédulité. "Ça n'a aucun sens ! Est-ce qu'elle cherche des raisons d'être en colère contre toi ou quoi ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit la vraie raison." dit sagement Remus en réfléchissant. James, semblant très confus maintenant, regarda Remus.

"Alors quelle est la vraie raison Lunard ? Et depuis quand tu es un expert de la psychologie féminine ?" demanda James.

"Depuis qu'il a une petite amie, duh," dit Sirius en imitant une terrible voix d'une fille des montagnes alors qu'il roulait les yeux. Remus et James l'ignorèrent alors que Peter riait de son rire aigu.

"De toute façon, je pense qu'elle est confuse." dit Remus à James.

"Confuse à propos de quoi ?" demanda James, devant lui-même encore plus confus à mesure que les secondes passaient. _Ce n'est pas la seule à être confuse_, pensa James, se grattant la tête.

"A propos de ses sentiments pour toi."

**

* * *

**

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

**Petite note**

Le mot "Snarfwizzlemonkey" a été inventé par une amie de l'auteur, Chelsee. Elles n'ont absolument aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire mais elle mangeait du beurre de cacahuètes et un sandwich, c'est pour ça que Elain dit ça.

Je trouve que j'ai très mal traduit ce chapitre, qu'il n'est pas clair mais je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois et à chaque fois ça empirait. Donc si vous trouvez que la dispute entre James et Lily n'est pas clair, dites le moi et je vous ferai un petit résumé dans le prochain chapitre.

Je remercie beaucoup SusyBones (que j'avais oublié de remercier pour sa review pour le 1er chapitre), Judy-Malefoy et Piz (ta review m'a vraiment, vraiment faittrès plaisir, merci) pour leurs reviews.

A bientôt.


	4. La réunion avec McGonagall

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à** Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong."

Bonne lecture.

Chpitre 4 : The meeting with McGonagall…La réunion avec McGonagall

Lily s'attendait à ce que l'année soit difficile, avec les A.S.P.I.Cs et tout, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça démarre si tôt. C'était seulement le soir du quatrième jour de cours et elle avait une tonne de devoirs à faire.

Elle était assise à la bibliothèque, écrivant frénétiquement sa dissertation de Métamorphose, quand quelqu'un se mit devant elle, cachant la lumière.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de bouger ?" grommela-t-elle, sans lever les yeux de sa dissertation. Elle n'en n'avait pas besoin pour savoir que c'était James.

Souriant, James se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir sur le siège vide à côté d'elle.

"Déjà stressée Lily ?" demanda tranquillement James.

"J'ai plein de devoirs à faire James, je n'ai le temps pour tes jeux idiots et ton bavardage futile." répliqua Lily. Si elle avait levé les yeux, elle aurait vu le sourire de James disparaître légèrement.

"Tout le monde à besoin de temps pour des jeux idiots et des bavardages inutiles." lui dit-il, s'adossant à sa chaise. "Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles d'ailleurs ?"

"Métamorphose," répondit Lily, toujours sans le regarder. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et continua d'écrire.

"Facile comme matière," dit James. Lily renifla.

"Je devine que c'est facile pour toi," dit-elle, presque en grognant. Lily était agacé qu'elle travaille si dur en Métamorphose pour avoir la même note de James et ses amis qui eux semblaient l'avoir en restant assis et en agitant paresseusement leurs baguettes.

"C'est quelque chose dans lequel je suis bon, juste comme toi tu es bonne en Enchantements et tout ce que tu fais." répondit James, lui souriant quand elle décida enfin de le regarder.

"Je pense que tout le monde est bon en quelque chose," elle haussa les épaules, ignorant le choc qu'elle a ressentit quand ses yeux noisettes ont rencontré ses yeux verts.

"Je pense aussi." acquiesça James, s'adossant encore à sa chaise.

"Tu es venu ici pour une raison particulière ?" demanda approximativement Lily, finissant sa dissertation de Métamorphose et commençant celle de Potions sur les herbes grasses et leur importance dans les potions de guérison.

"Pas vraiment, cependant je me demandais si tu étais en colère contre moi," répondit James, décoiffant ses cheveux. Lily grinça ses dents d'agacement, elle détestait _vraiment_ quand il faisait ça. _Est-ce qu'il croit qu'en faisant ça il à l'air cool ou quelque chose comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il pense qu'il m'impressionne ?_ pensa-t-elle.

"Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis juste énervée que tu me distraies." répondit Lily, jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin vierge devant elle.

"Je peux être très distrayant," acquiesça James, lui faisant un de ses sourires charmeurs qui faisait s'évanouir la plupart des filles de l'école.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette manière James, contrairement à ce que tu penses toutes les filles de l'école ne sont pas amoureuses de toi. Tu m'as juste empêcher de travailler avec ton bavardage." cracha Lily, faisant s'élargir le sourire de James.

"Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais de savoir que toutes les filles de l'école étaient amoureuses de moi." plaisanta James, gagnant un regard furieux en signe d'avertissement. "D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu n'étais pas en colère contre moi."

Lily roula les yeux alors qu'il se levait.

"Tu sais quoi Lily ? Ce serait sympa si tu agissais vraiment comme si tu voulais être mon amie." lui dit James en se penchant au-dessus de la table et en ayant l'air solennel. Puis il commença à sortir de la bibliothèque.

Roulant encore les yeux, Lily essaya de se remettre à ses devoirs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Lily se rendait seule au bureau du professeur McGonagall. James n'était pas dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef quand elle était partie, pas qu'elle le cherchait.

"Lily, c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous," dit le professeur McGonagall quand Lily frappa et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. James était déjà assis devant le bureau de McGonagall, lui souriant.

"Bonsoir professeur," répondit Lily, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de James et faisant de son mieux pour l'éviter.

"Avez-vous les horaires des patrouilles ?" demanda le professeur McGonagall, haussant les sourcils pour appuyer sa question. Lily acquiesça et sortit le parchemin sur lequel elle et James avaient travaillé.

"Et nous avons choisi quelques sorties pour Pré-au-Lard." ajouta-t-elle en voyant le professeur regarder leur travail avec un sourire distant.

"Très bien, vous avez accordé les sorties avec les fêtes et prenant en considération le fait que vous avez fait un bon travail tous les deux, vous allez faire ensembles les derniers préparatifs." déclara le professeur McGonagall, déposant le papier. "En tant que Préfet et Préfète-en-Chef, vous patrouillerez ensemble." Lily gémit intérieurement, mais sourit au professeur.

"Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème." dit-elle gentiment.

"Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ont l'air bien, afficher les dates de sorties dans chaque salle commune demain soir. Avez-vous une quelconque question ou une vous concernant ?" demanda le professeur McGonagall, regardant James et Lily attentivement. "Bien, maintenant à part le bal de Samhain, que je veux que vous prépariez ensemble pour le premier octobre, nous n'avons pas d'autres préoccupations. Préparez une réunion avec les Préfets ce Mardi."

Acquiesçant, Lily et James se levèrent.

"Bonne soirée Professeur," dirent-ils en chœur, sortant du bureau du professeur et refermant la porte derrière eux.

Alors q'ils marchaient, James lui souriait et la regardait. Lily trouvait ça irritant.

"_Qu'est-ce_ que tu regardes Potter ?" cracha-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules, souriant toujours d'un air plutôt arrogant.

"Notre première patrouille est Mercredi," l'informa-t-il.

"Oui, je sais ça." répondit Lily, résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Il allait encore faire courir sa main dans ses cheveux, mais Lily lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne le puisse.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, confus.

"Ne fais pas ça, c'est agaçant et ça ne fait que te décoiffer encore plus," dit-elle, plutôt énervée. James lui sourit.

"Ça ne semble pas agacer la plupart des personnes," commenta-t-il alors qu'elle recommençait à marcher.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ?"

"Agir comme quoi ?"

"Comme si tu étais un don de Dieu au femme ou quelque chose comme ça !" s'exclama Lily, levant les mains au ciel comme s'il était le plus gros idiot du monde, et pour elle il l'était.

"Je n'agis pas comme ça," répondit James défensivement. Ils tournaient maintenant dans le couloir où étaient les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef.

"Tu en fais trop ! Toi et tes manières de Don Juan !" cria exagérément Lily, s'arrêtant devant le tableau et grommelant le mot de passe.

"Manières de Don Juan ?" répéta James, amusé, "Qu'est-ce que c'est les manières de Don Juan ?"

"Aller de filles en filles, juste pour avoir ce que tu veux et sans jamais faire attention à l'une d'entre elles ! En pensant que tu sais exactement ce qu'elles veulent et en agissant comme si nous étions des jouets !" répondit Lily, s'impatientant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle s'embêtait à lui dire ça, mais elle pensait que ça pourrait peut-être réduire un petit peu son ego.

James se jeta sur le canapé, trouvant que tout ce que disait Lily était extrêmement amusant.

"Comment peux-tu savoir que je n'ai jamais fait attention à l'une d'elle ? Je fais attention à toi." dit-il, plutôt doucement et choquant Lily. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

"Non James, tu _penses_ seulement que tu fais attention à moi," lui dit-elle, entrant dans sa chambre et fermant la porte derrière elle.

James s'assit sur le canapé, secouant la tête d'étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait récemment _avec_ Lily ? Elle agissait comme si elle le détestait, puis venait et disait des choses vraiment confuses.

_Alors elle pense que je ne fais pas attention aux filles avec qui je sors ?_ se demanda James, toujours à moitié allongé sur le canapé. _Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si je lui disais que la raison pour laquelle aucune de mes relations ne marchent c'est parce qu'**elle est** tout le temps dans mon esprit !_

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily était presque en retard en Métamorphose, elle avait dû faire un autre voyage à la bibliothèque pour s'éloigner de James au petit-déjeuner. Il agissait totalement comme lui-même en flirtant avec un groupe de sixième année, ça l'a juste rendu _très en colère._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi es-tu en colère qu'il flirte avec ces sixièmes années ?_ se demanda Lily, seulement pour avoir la réponse dite clairement dans son esprit quelques moments plus tard ; _parce que c'est répugnant, la manière qu'il a de se surestimer !_

Elle se précipita dans la salle de cours et prit sa place juste quand la sonnerie retentit, signalant le début du cours. Elle était habituellement assise à côté de Marlene mais à cause de son retard, Remus avait maintenant pris sa place, laissant la chaise à côté de James vide.

Il lui fit un de ses sourires charmeurs qui faisait s'évanouir la plupart des filles à ses pieds. Elle fit juste une grimace et essaya d'écouter le professeur McGonagall.

"Aujourd'hui nous transformerons une agrafeuse en canard," l'informa le professeur McGonagall. Lily regarda sur son bureau et ne fut pas choquée de voir un gobelet devant elle. "Je veux que vous vous trouviez un partenaire et utilisez le sort 'Staduculaous'. Commencez."

Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et ne fut pas surprise de voir que Marlene était partenaire avec Remus, et que Alice et Ellie travaillent ensembles. Elle soupira profondément, notant mentalement d'engueuler Marlene après le cours.

James avait remarqué qu'elle avait cherché un partenaire et il s'était penché pour demander à Sirius s'il pouvait trouver un autre partenaire pour aujourd'hui. Sirius lui sourit et leva les pouces en l'air avant de se mettre avec Peter.

"Est-ce que tu aimerais être ma partenaire, Lily ?" demanda James, regardant Lily. Elle était tellement jolie avec ses cheveux roux foncés tombant sur son visage et ses yeux vert émeraude cherchant dans la classe un partenaire, et James savait qu'elle cherchait comme partenaire n'importe qui sauf lui.

"Je devine que je n'ai pas le choix," dit-elle plutôt tristement, "D'accord." Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et essaya de transformer le gobelet en canard. "Staduculaous !" dit-elle fermement, sa baguette faisant un bruit sifflant dans l'air. Rien ne changea dans le gobelet. Elle essaya trois fois avec James qui la regardait avant qu'elle le regarde, ses yeux foncés de colère. "Eh bien, fais le alors !" demanda-t-elle.

"Staduculaous," James bâilla, effleurant avec sa baguette la gauche du gobelet et le transformant en un canard faisant coin-coin. Lily le regarda furieusement.

"Frimeur," grommela-t-elle pendant que le professeur McGonagall marchait dans la salle, regardant les progrès de la classe.

"Très bien James et Lily," vanta-t-elle, "Cinq points pour Gryffondor." James sourit brièvement au professeur McGonagall avant de se retourner vers Lily, lui donnant son entière attention.

"Je te rappelle que tu m'as demandé de le faire, et je l'ai fais," répliqua doucement James. Il adorait comment le soleil qui passait par la fenêtre faisait briller les cheveux de Lily, presque comme s'ils étaient en feu, et faisait ressortir les pâles tâches de rousseur sur le visage de Lily. Yep, il n'y en avait pas une comme Lily.

"N'importe quoi," elle soupira, s'adossant à sa chaise et pliant les bras sur sa poitrine, où les yeux de James s'attardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne lui lance un regard furieux.

Il regarda plus loin innocemment, riant intérieurement.

Après la Métamorphose, Lily rattrapa Marlene et lui saisit le bras pour la traîner loin de Remus.

"Quoi ?" geignit Marlene.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé Remus prendre mon siège ? J'ai dû m'asseoir à côté de Potter !" se plaignit Lily, marchant bras sous bras avec Marlene. Marlene sourit avec affectation.

"Oh, _ça_ c'est méchant." Marlene sourit.

"Où sont Alice et Ellie ?" demanda Lily, ignorant ce que Marlene venait de dire et regardant autour d'elle.

"Eh bien, Ellie flirtait avec Sirius la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié et Alice parlait avec Peter parce qu'elle disait qu'il semblait seul." répondit Marlene.

"Ellie ? Flirter avec _Sirius_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" s'exclama Lily. Elle savait que Ellie sortait seulement avec des garçons ayant une bonne réputation, et Sirius n'avait pas une décente réputation.

"Ne me demandes pas," répondit Marlene alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle de Potions.

"Je pense que vous allez toutes vous mettre avec un Maraudeur donc je n'aurais plus le choix de sortir avec James," bouda Lily. "En pensant à ça, James ne m'a pas demandé une seule fois de sortir avec lui cette année."

"Serais-tu déçu, Lils ?" demanda Marlene en s'asseyant.

"Je ne suis pas déçu, je me demandais juste s'il m'avait enfin oublié." se défendit Lily alors que le reste des Gryffondors et des Serpentards entraient dans la classe et une leçon assez difficile sur la création d'une potion de sommeil compliquée commençait.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

**IMPORTANT** : Je pars en vacances demain (samedi 9 juillet) pour 5 semaines et je n'aurais _pas du tout_ accès à internet. Donc mes traductions n'avanceront pas et je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveaux chapitres. Je suis vraiment désolé mais dès que je rentre chez moi je poste un chapitre.

Je remercie beaucoup SusyBones et faby.fan pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

A bientôt.


	5. Devoir patrouiller

Bonjour à tous,

Après 5 semaines de longues vacances sans internet, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 5 de cette histoire.

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Chapitre 5 : Patroulling duties…Devoir patrouiller (NdT : La traduction du titre de ce chapitre au mot à mot est : "Le devoir de patrouille" mais je trouve que ça ne fait pas très bien en français.)

"Lily est-ce que tu es prête ? Il est presque temps pour nous de –" appela James qui était devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Lily.

"Je sais, patrouiller," interrompit Lily, ouvrant la porte. James se tenait droit dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui souriant avec ses yeux noisette.

"Eh bien, allons-y," dit James, se déplaçant pour permettre à Lily de passer.

La première semaine était pratiquement finie, Lily était soulagée d'être enfin vendredi. La réunion avec les Préfets s'est passée exceptionnellement bien, excepté pour Severus Snape qui a murmuré qu'elle était une sale Sang-de-Bourbe et James a sorti sa baguette, menaçant Lily. (Ndt : Je pense que l'auteur s'est trompée de nom et qu'elle voulait dire : menaçant Snape.) Elle a dû, encore une fois, arrêter un duel.

Ils marchaient autour de l'école en parlant un petit peu, patrouillant dans les couloirs et séparant plusieurs couples qui se cachaient dans des placards à balai.

"Nous devrions essayer ça parfois, ça a l'air agréable," plaisanta James alors qu'il séparait le cinquième couple de la soirée.

"Dans tes rêves," grommela Lily, essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

"Quoi ? Est-ce que je viens juste de faire sourire Lily Evans en faisant un jeu de mots sexuelle ? Que va devenir le monde ?" dit dramatiquement James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la volière. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et mit sa main sur la poitrine de James, le poussant fermement plus loin. Mais alors qu'elle touchait sa forte poitrine, elle sentit un léger choc électrique, que James ressentit aussi.

Gênés, ils regardèrent plus loin et continuèrent leur patrouille.

"Alors…" dit Lily, essayant de le faire parler encore.

"Ouais…"

"Comment va Holly Dunham ?" Lily sourit avec affectation, faisant référence à l'ex petite amie de James. James lui lança un regard étrange. _Pas aussi bien que toi_, pensa-t-il, la regardant de haut en bas. Lily sentit son regard fixe et se retourna pour le regarder.

"Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles," dit James, souriant. Ils atteignaient maintenant la volière, et la lumière venant des fenêtres brillait sur Lily, baignant sa peau au clair de lune et faisant former à ses cheveux un halo. _Elle ressemble juste à un ange_, pensa-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle. Elle était en face de lui, après s'être retourné.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien, tu es juste superbe," murmura James. Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil, il la regardait avec une étrange expression. L'année dernière elle l'aurait poussé loin d'elle et elle aurait été dégoûtée, cette année son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, leurs lèvres se touchant presque.

"Merci," marmonna-t-elle, lui jetant un coup d'œil de stupeur. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily !_ pensa-t-elle, _Tu ne peux probablement pas tomber amoureuse de James !_ "Um, allons-y, nous devons encore vérifier les Cachots." lui dit Lily le repoussant légèrement plus loin. Il acquiesça et la suivit quand elle sortit de la Volière.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ? Pourquoi es-tu si silencieuse aujourd'hui ?" demanda Alice le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Heureusement pour Lily, c'était un Samedi, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour les cours et pourrait juste paresser avec ses amies.

"Je te le dirais plus tard. Ça te dirais de faire un tour dans le parc après le petit-déjeuner ?" demanda Lily, ignorant James à l'extrémité opposée de la table. Shay Burton, une fille de sixième année à Gryffondor, était assise à côté de lui et flirtait avec lui. Lily ne pourrait expliquer la vague de colère qu'elle a ressentit quand il lui a sourit.

"Bien sûr, allons-y maintenant si tu veux," dit Marlene, lançant un regard significatif à Ellie quand elle bouda car elle n'avait pas finie de manger.

"D'accord, allons-y," Ellie soupira, se leva à contrecoeur et regarda son petit-déjeuner pas encore fini.

C'était une chaude après-midi de Septembre, et les filles marchèrent le long du lac.

"Explique Lil," demanda Marlene alors qu'elle s'allongeait.

"Bien…si je vous l'avoue, vous devez absolument le garder secret." leur dit Lily. Elles acquiescèrent toutes. Lily pouvait faire confiance à ses amies pour garder des secrets, pas une seule fois elles ont brisé une promesse qu'elles avaient fait entre elle. Lily s'assit sur la berge et respira profondément.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce que c'est !" s'exclama Ellie, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Alice et Marlene s'assirent elles aussi, toutes la regardaient en attendant qu'elle parle.

"Je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour James Potter." soupira Lily, parlant très doucement.

"Quoi ?" hurla Ellie, "Je croyais que tu le détestais !"

"Je le détestais," admit Lily, "Je ne sais pas, juste…J'ai des pensées et des sentiments bizarres à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas avec lui ? Tu sais qu'il t'aimes," demanda Marlene. Lily replaça les mèches de cheveux qui étaient sortis de son nœud.

"Non, je ne sais pas, il aime peut-être mon…er, corps, mais comment est-ce que je peux savoir s'il m'aime _moi_ ? Ça paraît stupide, laissez tomber." Lily soupira, boudant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et fixa le lac.

"Ça ne paraît pas stupide, ça a parfaitement un sens," dit Marlene, mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lily et parlant doucement.

"Je n'ai jamais été blessée avant, et je n'ai pas envie de l'être maintenant. Si tu t'arrêtes d'être amoureux alors rien de mal n'arrivera," dit Lily, parlant d'une voix lointaine.

"Oui mais rien de bien n'arrivera non plus," indiqua Alice, jetant un caillou dans le lac et ratant le calamar géant d'un pouce. Elle tressaillit, ne voulant pas le blesser.

"Tu ne pourras jamais faire des ricochets sur l'eau," Lily eut un demi sourire, jetant une pierre dans l'eau qui ricocha parfaitement.

"D'ailleurs, regardes-moi, je me laisse aimer et maintenant Frank et moi allons nous marier !" dit Alice, ignorant le commentaire de Lily.

"Je pense que tu devrais dire à James ce que tu ressens," lui dit Ellie.

"Je ne pense pas, ça détruira tout. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour lui faire confiance avec quelque chose d'aussi précieux que mon cœur." leur dit-elle, soupirant profondément et laissant son menton sur ses genoux.

"Mais il t'a fait assez confiance pour te donner son cœur," dit sagement Ellie.

"Ce qui arrivera, arrivera," dit Lily. Ellie, Alice et Marlene s'échangèrent un regard.

"Alors s'il te propose un rendez-vous avec lui, qu'est-ce que tu diras ?" demanda Marlene.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. James est un tel joueur, je ne veux pas devenir un jeu," répondit Lily.

"Il ne voudra pas jouer avec toi, il t'aime." lui dit Ellie. Lily soupira.

"Je devine que nous devrons simplement attendre et voir, je pense que c'est trop tôt d'ailleurs," répliqua Lily.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda Marlene, observant étroitement Lily.

"Faire semblant que je ne l'aime pas. Faites-moi confiance les filles, je saurais si l'_une_ d'entre vous le dit à James ou à l'un de ses amis. Surtout toi Marlene, gardes ça loin de Remus. Et toi aussi Ellie, tu semble bien t'entendre avec Sirius," dit Lily, un faible sourire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

"Ouais, _qu'est-ce_ _qui_ se passe entre toi et Sirius ?" demanda Alice. Lily, Alice et Marlene fixèrent toutes Ellie, attendant sa réponse.

"Foncièrement la même chose qu'entre Lily et James, Sirius dit qu'il est attiré par moi et je suis attirée par lui mais je ne veux pas être la fille d'une nuit," dit Ellie, souriant légèrement. "Si c'est le premier alors il devra laisser tomber toutes les filles pour moi, si il ne le fait pas alors j'attendrai juste autour de lui."

* * *

Pendant que Lily et ses amies étaient assises à côté du lac et parlaient, James était avec ses amis sous l'arbre.

"Arrête de penser à elle, mec." soupira Sirius. Il était étendu sur l'herbe sous l'arbre à côté de Remus, à moitié endormi à moitié réveillé.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais que je pense à elle ?" grommela James, amusé.

"Je te connais." sourit Sirius.

"En plus, tu as cet air sur le visage quand tu penses à elle et n'importe qui peut le dire." ajouta Remus, tournant une page du livre qu'il était en train de lire appelé _101 farces sauvages à faire sur votre acolyte_. Peter était, bien sûr, assis avec eux.

"N'importe quoi," James rit, sortant le Vif d'or qu'il avait volé dans le bureau de Madame Bibine.

"Alors quand est-ce que tu surmonteras ça et lui demandera de sortir avec toi ?" demanda paresseusement Sirius, recoiffant ses cheveux en un mouvement qui fit devenir folles les filles de sixième année qui passaient devant eux. Quand Sirius faisait ça, ses cheveux retombaient lisses à leur place, mais peu importe ce que faisait James ses cheveux étaient toujours décoiffés. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait, s'inquiéter de telles choses étaient féminins. En plus, il trouvait que ça ajoutait à son charme.

"Je te l'ai dit Patmol," dit James, soupirant."J'essaye de la convaincre que j'ai changé. Si je lui demandais de sortir avec moi alors elle pensera que je n'ai pas changé."

"Tu as changé ?" demanda Peter, manifestement hors-sujet.

"Oui, je ne suis plus un con avec elle. Elle ne se lève plus avec les cheveux bleus." dit James, souriant à la dernière partie de ce souvenir. Lily, dans les années antérieures, s'était réveillée avec différentes nuances de couleurs agressives, mais il n'était pas vraiment impressionné de la façon dont il avait agi et essayait maintenant de se rattraper.

"Non elle se réveille juste en se sentant légèrement violée," plaisanta Sirius.

"Salop," dit James, plaisantant aussi.

"Eh bien, voyant que c'est presque l'heure de déjeuner je pense que nous devrions aller dans la Grande Salle." dit Remus, fermant son livre et se levant.

"Comment sais-tu que c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner ?" demanda Sirius en le regardant, déconcerté.

"Parce que je peux entendre l'estomac de Queudver grogner, allons-y."

**

* * *

**

"Lily ! Je peux te parler une seconde ?" demanda quelqu'un, faisant se retourner rapidement Lily et rentrer dans cette personne.

"Oh désolé James," marmonna-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement quand il la stabilisa avec ses bras musclés et sentit ses mains rugueuses effleurer le haut de ses bras. "Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

"Vendredi," dit James, baissant les yeux pour la regarder. " Je me demandais si tu pouvais me couvrir pendant la patrouille. J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à faire."

"Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu doives manquer ta patrouille ?" demanda Lily, supposant qu'il s'agissait d'une quelconque fille aux gros seins avec qui il sortait.

"C'est juste important Lily, je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est," répondit James. Ses mains étaient toujours sur le bras de Lily, comme s'il les avait oubliées, et quand elle posa les yeux sur elles, il suivit son regard fixe. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il, laissant tomber ses mains à ses côtés.

"Alors sortir avec une quelconque fille est plus important que tes patrouilles ?" demanda froidement Lily, sans ajouter le petit _avec moi_ à la fin de sa phrase qu'elle voulait si désespérément dire. James rit presque.

"Lily je te jure que ce n'est pas une autre fille," Lily se trouva à regarder dans les yeux de James, recherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge. Il semblait assez sincère.

"Bien, c'est d'accord je te couvrirai," Elle soupira. Le visage de James sembla s'illuminer.

"Merci Lily, tu es la meilleure !" s'exclama James, la serrant dans ses bras. Lily sentit son cœur faire bêtement un saut.

"Ouais, pas de problème. Mais rappelles-toi ça, tu me dois quelque chose." répliqua-t-elle.

"Tu es vraiment la meilleure Lily," il sourit, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle regarda plus loin, se retrouvant à penser à des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser.

"Ok," elle haussa les épaules, s'éloignant. Il lui sourit encore avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je remercie beaucoup SusyBones pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

A bientôt.


	6. Plus qu'un baiser

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 6 : More then a kiss…Plus qu'un baiser

Le lundi suivant, Lily était assise dans un des cours qu'elle aimait le moins, écoutant un des professeurs qu'elle aimait le moins faire la morale à la classe à cause des horribles notes qu'ils avaient eu à leurs derniers devoirs.

"Si ceci avait été votre examen, vous auriez tous _échoué_, excepté quelques personnes !" dit le Professeur Kernaghan, regardant Snape. Il était évident au reste de la classe que Snape était les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas échouées, ça s'appelait la Potion Deloutious. "Aujourd'hui nous travaillerons sur une potion beaucoup plus difficile, une que peu de personnes peuvent créer facilement."

Le professeur Kernaghan parla d'une voix traînante sur les complications de la potion Deloutious, et finalement (après ce qui sembla durer trente minutes) les instructions apparurent au tableau et tout le monde se mit au travail.

"C'est ridicule, ces potions deviennent de plus en plus compliquées," se plaignit Ellie, mesurant ses ingrédients.

"C'est du niveau A.S.P.I.Cs," indiqua Lily, coupant facilement en morceauxles branches de la plante Marcolos (NdT : je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que signifie Marcolos en français, donc si quelqu'un le sait qu'il me le dise et je modifierai. Merci) et les laissant tomber dans son chaudron.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais," grommela Ellie, Lily jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que James était en train d'aider Kada Connersby. Lily regarda furieusement Kada _pourquoi ne peut-elle pas garder ses mains loin de nos mecs ?_ se demanda-t-elle, elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de penser _attends une minute, je n'ai pas parlé de James comme "mon mec", n'est-ce pas ?_ Lily savait qu'elle parlait de Remus et de Sirius, à cause de ses deux amies mais James était-il vraiment compris dans ce contexte ?

"Lily ! Ta potion est en train de déborder !" siffla Marlene, faisant revenir toute l'attention de Lily.

"Oh _merde _!" s'exclama Lily, baissant le feu. La potion Deloutious était supposée ressembler à de la vapeur bleue, mais celle de Lily était marine.

"Très bien, le cours est terminé ! Veuillez mettre un échantillon de votre potion dans le flacon qui se trouve sur votre bureau et écrire votre nom dessus, me le donner et vous pouvez partir." leur dit le professeur Kernaghan, assis à son bureau, de sa voix traînante.

Après qu'elle ait mis un échantillon de sa potion dans le flacon et agitée sa baguette, nettoyant le désordre qu'elle avait fait, Lily donna le flacon au professeur Kernaghan, laissant mijoter sa colère pendant tout ce temps. Elle balança son sac sur ses épaules et jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de James.

_Il est toujours en train de flirter avec cette pute_ pensa Lily, en colère, les regardant alors que Kada touchait le bras de James et riait à quelque chose qu'il disait. Ça prenait presque toute sa force pour l'empêcher de les rejoindre et de gifler fortement Kada, pas juste parce qu'elle flirtait avec James, mais parce qu'elle se préparait à faire pareille avec Remus et Sirius aussi. _C'est une telle pute !_ cria une voix en colère dans la tête de Lily.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Lil ? Tu as l'air contrariée."remarqua Ellie alors qu'elles sortaient du cours de Potions et se dirigeaient vers leurs prochains cours –qui était le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec le professeur Burlton, un petit homme avec une jambe en moins.

"Je ne suis pas contrariée !" siffla Lily, ignorant de qui elle parlait aussi. Marlene rit sous cape.

"Bien hun, si c'est ce que tu dis. Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu agis comme une guenon ?" (NdT : "guenon" dans le sens "furie".) demanda Marlene. Lily ne dit rien, parce que Marlene était avec Remus et que près derrière eux étaient Sirius et James. Bien sûr Kada était accrochée à James, qui sourit d'un air affecté à Lily quand elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière.

"Tout va bien !" dit sèchement Lily, regardant furieusement Kada avant de se retourner pour continuer à avancer. Marlene, Ellie et Alice échangèrent des regards. Elles ont toutes vu qui Lily regardait furieusement.

"Alors…" Remus toussa, nerveusement. Marlene se pelotonna contre lui pendant qu'ils marchaient, et Lily les regarda rêveusement.

_Peut-être qu'un jour…**NON **ne pense pas comme ça Lily !_ se gronda Lily, s'imaginant dans les bras de son ennemi. Elle éclata soudainement de rire, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop aux histoires d'amours dans les livres. _Tomber amoureuse de mon ennemi, _Lily rit.

"Um, Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ?" demanda Marlene, saisissant Lily par le bras alors que son amie riait hystériquement à absolument rien. Ils s'approchaient de la cabane où habitait un jeune garçon gigantesque appelé Hagrid. Il était le Garde-Chasse, et devant sa cabane se déroulait chaque cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

"Tout va bien," dit enfin Lily, secouant la tête et riant toujours. "Je pensais juste à quelque chose de vraiment amusant."

"Sérieusement Lil, je ne sais pas _ce qui _se passe dans ta tête récemment," déclara Marlene, secouant la tête désespérément.

"Je pense que c'est le virus de l'amour," dit Remus, souriant légèrement d'un air affecté alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de Marlene.

Lily lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

"Va peloter Marlene !"

"Avec plaisir !" Remus lui fit un clin d'œil.

**

* * *

**

Lily était assise paresseusement dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, devant le feu et lisait un roman. Elle n'était pas là pour attendre James, elle était juste en train de lire un bon livre et assise devant un feu ronronnant.

_Qui je veux tromper ?_ Lily soupira de frustration, posant son livre. _Je **suis** en train de l'attendre !_ admit-elle. Elle savait ça parce que normalement quand elle lisait un bon livre, elle était absorbée dedans. Mais ce soir elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Elle gardait l'image de James avec Kada, la façon dont Kada avait touché son bras. Elle était jalouse, et elle était effrayée qu'il soit avec elle dehors pendant qu'elle lisait devant le feu.

Elle était assise là, fixant le feu en pensant aux millions de façons qu'elle avait pour maudire Kada, quand James trébucha dans la salle commune et se cogna le doigt de pieds contre la table.

"_Enculé !_" jura-t-il, sortant brusquement Lily de sa rêverie sur le fait de transformer le visage de Kada pour qu'elle ressemble à un porc.

"James ?" demanda Lily, regardant au-dessus du canapé et voyant James sauter à cloche-pied. Quand il la vit il arrêta de sauter.

"Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est presque une heure du matin !" demanda James, se redressant et oubliant immédiatement son doigt de pied.

"Je lisais," répondit Lily, disant à moitié la vérité. "Qu'est-ce que _tu_ faisais ?"

"J'étais avec les mecs," James haussa les épaules. "D'habitude tu ne restes pas debout si tard les nuits où il y a cours le lendemain." précisa-t-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

"Ouais, eh bien, c'est un livre intéressant." grommela Lily. James regarda le livre jeté négligemment sur le sol.

"Ça semblerait," dit James, souriant. Lily sentit réellement son cœur fondre. _Tu deviens folle ma fille ou quoi ? _se demanda-t-elle, regardant les yeux noisette de James se déplacer sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait presque entendre ce qu'il pensait.

"Où étais-tu ?" redemanda-t-elle, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux étaient mouillés, comme s'il était sorti dehors sous la pluie torrentielle, de même que ses vêtements.

"Je te l'ai dit," James sourit. "J'étais avec Sirius, Remus et Peter." Cette fois c'était Lily qui étudiait ses lèvres. Elle devait admettre qu'il _avait_ des lèvres étonnantes, des lèvres qu'elle adorerait embrasser…arrêtant ici ses rêveries, Lily le regarda et sourit d'un air affecté.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'étais pas avec Kada ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Elle replia ses jambes et s'assit en se tournant pour le regarder avec un air amusé sur le visage, cachant complètement ses vraies émotions.

"Non," James fronça les sourcils, en regardant toujours les lèvres de Lily. "Elle n'est pas mon type de fille."

"Quel est ton type de fille ?" (NdT : La traduction au mot à mot est : Qui est ton type de fille ? donc c'est à vous de voir ce que vous préférez.) demanda Lily. Il sembla se rapprocher d'elle, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ses lèvres.

Il les leva brièvement pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Toi," répondit-il. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait soulevé son menton avec sa main et l'avait embrassé. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il put donc approfondir le baiser, et elle répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. James l'embrassait avec une telle intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, elle ressentait toutes les émotions qu'il avait. C'était comme une subite montée d'énergie électrique.

Lily fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de James pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, et il gémit. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait pour goûter Lily, pour embrasser ses douces lèvres, et c'était en train d'arriver maintenant. _Ou peut-être que je fais juste un rêve ?_ se demanda James alors qu'ils se couchaient sur le canapé, lui sur le dessus.

Il arrêta de l'embrasser pendant une minute, juste pour la regarder. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux étaient étalés partout sur le coussin, comme une chute d'eau. Ses yeux verts étaient assombris de désir, et elle respirait profondément.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant vers elle pour un autre baiser, laissant ses propres émotions se faire ressentir dans ce baiser.

Il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise, sentant son soutien-gorge en soie.

"James," gémit-elle alors qu'il défaisait son soutien-gorge et le jetait sur le sol. Sa peau était tellement crémeuse, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle était chaude sous lui, et elle semblait s'accorder avec ses formes.

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il commençait déjà à devenir très excité, et elle adorait le sentir contre son intimité. C'était bon, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, d'être juste tenu dans ses bras. Mais Lily était toujours effrayée.

"Ouais ?" murmura-t-il, embrassant son cou comme il massait son sein.

"Arrête, s'il te plaît arrête," dit-elle soudainement, le poussant gentiment sur le côté comme elle s'asseyait et remettait sa chemise. Il la regarda, confus.

"Je ne comprends pas," dit-il. Lily ferma les yeux, se demandant comment elle avait pu laissé ça arrivé.

Elle ne savait pas comment expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas juste donné son cœur à un des plus célèbres garçons-putes de Poudlard.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle, ouvrant les yeux et regardant ceux de James. Il fut choqué de voir qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?" demanda James, très confus maintenant. "Tu es magnifique, tu es intelligente, tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu."

"A combien de filles as-tu dit ça aussi James ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenant froide. "Combien de fois as-tu sorti ces mots pour les avoir dans ton lit ?"

James avait l'air choqué. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où tout cela venait.

"Lily, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" dit-il, la prenant doucement par les mains.

"Je ne te laisserai pas me blesser James Potter, je ne te laisserai pas me blesser comme tu as blessé toutes ces autres filles." lui dit-elle, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

"Lily, je ne te blesserai pas pour tout l'or du monde," dit-il sérieusement, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux en prenant son menton dans une main et en le levant vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qui t'effrayes tellement ?"

Lily garda la bouche fermée. _Je deviens idiote_, pensa-t-elle.

"Je ne veux pas être une de ces filles avec qui tu sors pour trois jours avant d'être plaquer, après que tu aies obtenu ce que tu voulais." lui dit Lily, regardant le mur au lieu de ses magnifiques yeux noisette qui étaient maintenant plein de confusion, de compassion, d'amour et de beaucoup d'autres émotions qu'elle n'arriverait pas à identifier.

"Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi toutes ces relations n'ont pas duré, Lily ?" lui demanda James, la lâchant et regardant le sol.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître froide et insouciante, mais elle semblait curieuse.

"Parce que je ne pouvais pas te sortir de ma tête," lui dit James, levant la tête et rencontrant les yeux de Lily.

Lily fronça les sourcils, confuse.

"Lily," dit-il, essayant de lui expliquer. Il prit sa main et regarda profondément dans ses yeux, elle sentit comme s'il pouvait lire dans son âme, "Je te promets que jamais je ne te blesserai, et si tu n'es pas prête alors j'attendrai. Je pourrais attendre l'éternité pour toi Lily Evans,".

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, voulant lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à attendre l'éternité, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il l'embrassa encore. Cette fois, doucement et agréablement.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 6.

Je remercie beaucoup Red-hair1990, Hayra, et sadesirius pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci.

A bientôt.


	7. Madame Puddifoot's

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : Madame Puddifoot's

Les quelques semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent très rapidement pour Lily, elle pouvait à peine comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs avant qu'Octobre n'arrive, et une relation entre James et elle était déjà établie. Elle n'était pas très sûre de _ce qu'était_ cette relation, excellemment, mais elle était là. Bien que leurs amis ne savaient rien de leur liaison secrète, Lily savait qu'ils suspectaient quelque chose.

Ils célébraient encore une autre victoire de Quidditch contre les Serpentards, s'engraissant de Bièreaubeurre et de mauvaise nourriture, écoutant de la musique, parlant et faisant une fête bruyante. Le professeur McGonagall était déjà montée une fois pour leur dire d'arrêter, et elle était de nouveau attendue d'une minute à l'autre.

"C'était un super match, avez-vous vu la tête de Lucius Malfoy quand on a gagné ? C'était inestimable !" s'exclama Marlene, se pelotonnant dans les bras de Remus.

"Ouais." dit distraitement Lily, regardant James à travers la pièce. James et Sirius faisaient les pitres, chacun tenant sa chope de Bièraubeurre. James avait très bien joué, comme toujours. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ils n'avaient pas perdu une seule fois. Mais après chaque victoire ils faisaient une fête, juste pour se détendre.

Lily regarda en rétrécissant les yeux Kada marcher vers James, balançant ses hanches et probablement avec ce qu'elle pensait comme étant un sourire séducteur. Personnellement Lily pensait qu'elle ressemblait à une guenon.

"Oh James, tu as joué _merveilleusement_ bien !" dit Kada avec une voix séductrice.

"Heu, merci." dit James, la regardant à peine comme il se retournait vers Sirius.

Lily se sourit à elle-même, sa relation avec James avait progressé pendant les quelques semaines succédant le jour dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs. Ils se battent à peine, et agissent amicalement ensemble. Ils travaillent ensemble pour terminer les devoirs de Préfets-en-Chefs, et refont presque toutes les nuits ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là dans leur salle commune, sans les questions et les larmes de Lily.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris Lily ?" demanda Ellie, regardant soupçonneusement son amie.

"Oh, rien." répondit Lily, se tournant pour regarder Ellie. Son sourire s'agrandit, " Je pense que tu devrais passer à l'action avec Sirius."

Ellie avait envisagé pendant quelque temps de laisser Sirius savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, et avant la fête les filles ont eu une discussion et ont dit à Ellie qu'elle devrait juste marcher jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser.

_Ça a en quelque sorte marcher avec moi_, pensa Lily, souriant secrètement.

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda nerveusement Ellie, ses yeux en forme d'amande s'élargissant de peur. Lily, Alice et Marlène acquiescèrent toutes.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Ellie acquiesça et se leva. Ellie n'était pas une personne timide, généralement quand elle aimait bien un gars elle n'hésitait pas à le faire. Elle marcha vers l'endroit où étaient James et Sirius, poussant Kada de son chemin tout sauf gentiment, faisant sourire Lily de remerciement. Puis Ellie enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Sirius, appuyant son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa. Sirius, d'abord choqué d'après son expression, se reprit rapidement et répondit à son baiser.

James, oubliant complètement Kada, marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient assises Lily, Marlene et Alice.

"D'après ce que je vois, Sirius va être occupé pendant un moment, donc je vais rester avec vous les gars," dit James, s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Lily. Il sourit, regardant Lily. "Tu peux me dire _ce qui_ s'est passé ?"

"Il s'est passé que Ellie a embrassé Sirius," Lily haussa les épaules, "elle voulait le faire et nous l'avons encouragé. Personnellement je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait vraiment."

"Moi si, tu connais Ellie," dit Alice, souriant avec affectation.

"Oui mais c'est _Sirius_, même Ellie l'a dit," répliqua Lily, levant les yeux au ciel.

James lui sourit, observant les expressions de son visage. Ses yeux se sont illuminés quand il s'est approché, il en était presque sûr. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa cuisse à travers son pantalon. Elle portait la jupe de son uniforme scolaire, seulement elle était un peu plus remontée que d'habitude dû au fait qu'elle était assise, et elle dévoilait une délicieuse partie de ses cuisses.

"Lily, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller," dit James, désignant la sortie. Bien que la fête battait toujours son plein, James avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander, et il ne pouvait lui demander ici. Il voulait lui parler en privé, et le seul endroit vraiment privé était leur salle commune de Préfets-en-Chefs.

Alice et Marlène haussèrent les sourcils en regardant Lily de manière interrogative, mais Lily ne fit que rougir et hausser les épaules, elle se leva et suivit James hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Génial, maintenant elles vont penser qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous," dit Lily sarcastiquement.

"Il y a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda James lent à comprendre le sarcasme, complètement conscient qu'il y avait quelque chose. Lily sourit, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de James et l'attirant plus près de lui, pressant son corps contre le sien.

"Je ne sais pas, dis-moi." murmura-t-elle, l'embrassant passionnément. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près de lui comme il répondait à son baiser. Il était pleinement conscient qu'il était complètement seul avec Lily, avec deux lits dans la pièce suivante et un canapé à moins de deux pieds devant eux, et elle était en train de l'embrasser, le faisant ressentir les millions de choses que seule le toucher et le goût de Lily pouvait provoquer.

"J'ai vraiment une question à te poser," dit James quand ils se séparèrent, hors d'haleine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Lily, glissant ses mains sous la chemise et sentant son torse musclé. Il a travaillé dur pour, ça elle le savait, et les biceps et les triceps aussi, grâce aux longues heures qu'il a passé à jouer au Quidditch. (NdT : Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais en fait ça veut dire qu'il a travaillé dur pour être musclé.)

"Je me demandais si tu aimerais bien aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi demain ? Comme un rendez-vous officiel." demanda James, fermant les yeux pendant qu'elle le touchait. Même s'il avait les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était en train de sourire.

"Bien sûr," sourit-elle, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois je t'ai dit que j'accepterais ?"

James sourit avec affectation, "Beaucoup". Elle lui tapa gentiment le bras.

"Salop," marmonna-t-elle, "peut-être que si tu n'avais pas agi de façon si immature avant, je l'aurais réalisé plus tôt."

"Donc c'est de ma faute si tu n'as jamais réalisé que tu étais profondément amoureuse de moi ?" demanda James, stupéfait.

"Ouais, peut-être que si tu avais été plus doux avec moi, et pas couché avec toute la population féminine de cette école j'aurais su que tu m'aimais vraiment."

"Je n'ai pas couché avec toute la population féminine," lui dit James, toujours amusé de toute cette situation.

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Lily, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. "Je ne te crois pas, est-ce que tu sais combien de filles commentent le fait de comment tu es bon et comment…c'était éblouissant ?"

"Combien ?" demanda James, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochant de lui.

"Shay Jackson, Libby Tandson, Penelope Cranton, Amy Gold, Brandy Boudreau, Shelsee Greig, Ma–"

"C'est bon, je vois," dit James en riant, "Tu ne veux pas découvrir si ces filles ont raison ?"

"Mais bien sûr," murmura Lily, l'embrassant. "Avec le temps," ajouta-t-elle entre deux baisers.

* * *

"Lily, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin," commenta Marlene quand Lily arriva enfin pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle a eu la nuit la plus surprenante, elle était avec James (bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, elle n'était pas encore prête et elle ne voulait pas finir comme Shay Jackson ou Libby Tandson.) et elle s'est endormie dans ses bras. Elle s'est aussi réveillée dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais c'était le sentiment le plus merveilleux.

"Je suis juste contente d'aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui," répliqua Lily, souriant doucereusement à son amie.

"Pourquoi es-tu si contente d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Je veux dire, nous y avons été des tonnes de fois avant, ce n'est pas nouveau." demanda Ellie entre deux bouchées de son omelette.

"Merlin, tes habitudes alimentaires sont presque aussi bonne que celles de Sirius." dit Lily avec dégoût, regardant ailleurs.

"Hey, j'ai entendu," dit Sirius d'une fausse voix blessée comme il était assis à côté d'Ellie. Ellie devint cramoisie, sa bouche toujours pleine d'omelette qu'elle essaya d'avaler. "Tu es mignonne avec la bouche pleine." dit Sirius, impertinent, haussant les sourcils. Ellie le frappa avec sa main, devenant encore plus rouge.

"Wow, _quelque chose_ se passe entre eux," dit James, prenant place à côté de Lily.

"Merci Capitaine Obvious," dit Lily, levant les yeux au ciel. (NdT : "Obvious" veut dire "évident" mais je ne vois pas très bien comment le traduire. En clair ça veut dire qu'il s'en rend compte trois ans plus tard.(lol))

"Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui," dit James, prenant un morceau de toast dans l'assiette de Lily. Il ne regardait qu'elle et lui sourit de façon effronté. Lily sentit son cœur voltigé.

"Je sais," dit-elle, se perdant dans ses yeux noisette comme ils fixaient les siens.

"_Nous _allons à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui," répéta James. Il était assis très près de Lily.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table, remarquant que toutes ses amies étaient occupées, Marlene et Remus s'embrassaient innocemment, Sirius et Ellie flirtait comme des malades, et Alice parlait avec Amerilla Trankings, une fille de sixième année.

"Je sais," dit-elle à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, se tournant pour le regarder.

_Elle est tellement belle, comment quelqu'un peut-être si parfait ?_ se demanda James, laissant le toast qu'il avait volé dans l'assiette de Lily, sa main le démangeait de la toucher.

"Tu devrais manger quelque chose," lui dit Lily, "Je peux entendre ton estomac grogner."

"Ce n'est pas pour la nourriture," répliqua James, regardant toujours dans ses yeux émeraude. Ses yeux descendirent, fixant sa poitrine, puis remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son visage. Elle sourit avec affectation, se penchant légèrement en avant, juste pour le taquiner. Elle avait laissé les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier défaits.

"Tu dois manger quelque chose James," dit-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur son propre petit déjeuner.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lily se leva, son petit déjeuner fini. Beaucoup d'autres élèves se levèrent aussi, formant une file devant les portes centrales du château pendant que Rusard ramassait leur permission de sortie.

Lily, Marlene, Alice, Ellie et les Maraudeurs rejoignirent tous la file d'attente, parlant entre eux de ce qu'ils allaient faire. On avait l'impression que depuis que Marlene et Remus sortaient ensembles, les Maraudeurs étaient plus souvent présents. Et maintenant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Ellie et Sirius, ils étaient là encore plus souvent, en plus c'était sans mentionner James et Lily, bien que techniquement leurs amis ne savent pas qu'il y _avait_ aussi Lily et James.

"Allons faire du lèche-vitrine !" proposa Ellie après qu'ils aient tous marché dans le vent froid d'Octobre une fois que Rusard ait vérifié leurs permissions.

"Ouais, j'ai besoin de quelques nouvelles robes," accepta Alice, faisant "oui" de la tête.

La balade dans Pré-au-Lard était pleine de Sirius et Ellie en train de flirter comme des malades, presque attachés par les lèvres. Remus, qui était beaucoup plus doux avec Marlene, avait son bras autour d'elle et semblait ne voir qu'elle.

"Lily et moi devons d'abord faire quelques trucs de Préfets-en-Chefs," leur dit James quand ils entrèrent enfin dans le village très fréquenté de Pré-au-Lard. Il lança un regard à Lily. Elle compris l'allusion et acquiesça, prétendant que c'était une chose agaçante qui devait être faite quand Alice lui lança un regard implorant, ne voulant pas être laissée derrière avec les deux inséparables, les deux chiens en chaleur, et Peter.

"Nous sommes censés acheter les décorations pour le bal," mentit Lily, parlant clairement et levant les yeux au ciel. "Nous n'avons que quelques semaines pour peaufiner les détails. C'est un tel calvaire, mais le Professeur McGonagall a suggéré que nous devrions le faire rapidement ainsi nous n'aurons pas à nous précipiter."

"D'accord," soupira Alice, désirant probablement qu'à ce moment Frank soit ici pour lui tenir compagnie au lieu de Peter, "Eh bien, on se voit plus tard les gars ?"

"Ouais, on se retrouvera aux Trois Balais vers midi," dit James, leur disant au revoir d'un signe de main comme ils partaient.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête pour ce 'rendez-vous' ?" demanda Lily une fois qu'ils étaient hors de vue.

"Madame Pudifoot's bien sûr." répondit James, lui souriant d'un air impertinent.

Madame Pudiffot's était un pub très sentimental où tous les couples inséparables allaient, c'était plein de romantisme et de couples se pelotant.

"Très discret Potter," plaisanta Lily. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle utilisait un shampooing qui avait l'odeur du lilas, et il adorait cette odeur.

"Tu sens bon," murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux comme ils se dirigeaient vers le grotesque petit pub.

Le cœur de Lily voltigea encore une fois, elle reposa sa tête contre sa forte poitrine et soupira de satisfaction.

Il adorait la sensation d'elle dans ses bras, la manière dont elle s'est mise était si parfaite. C'était comme c'était censé être, et bien sûr, il savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. (NdT : je suis désolée mais je n'ai absolument pas compris ce que voulait dire l'auteur dans la dernière phrase donc je l'ai traduit comme je pensais.)

"Les dames d'abord," sourit James, ouvrant la porte et en faisant une révérence. Lily sourit et secoua la tête, le tirant derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et ne fut pas du tout surprise de voir plusieurs couples en train de se peloter au-dessus de leurs tasses de chocolat chaud. Quelques personnes de Poudlard se sont arrêtées pour les fixer comme James la guidait vers une table dans un coin, loin des yeux scrutateurs. (NdT : je sais que 'scrutateurs' ça fait bizarre comme mot mais je vous assure que ça existe, j'ai vérifié dans le dico.)

Lily essaya d'ignorer les murmures comme elle s'asseyait dans le siège que James avait tiré pour qu'elle s'y asseye. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé dernièrement, et ce qu'elle voulait réellement était d'être avec James. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à tous ces murmures et à toutes les rumeurs. Les gens aiment faire des commérages, et ceux de Poudlard n'avaient probablement jamais songé à James et Lily comme ils étaient actuellement, excepté leurs amis proches bien sûr.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous mes chéris ?" demanda Madame Puddifoot comme elle venait vers leur discrète petite table avec un bloc-notes et un stylo.

"Deux tasses de chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouettée et saupoudrer de chocolat sur le dessus," commanda James, offrant un sourire charmeur à Madame Puddifoot.

"Et qui est cette jolie demoiselle avec vous aujourd'hui James ?" demanda Madame Puddifoot après avoir écrit la commande.

"C'est Lily Evans," dit James, souriant comme il regardait Lily.

"Nouvelle petite amie ?" demanda Madame Puddifoot, haussant les sourcils. James sourit.

"Ouais,"

"Et bien elle est très jolie," dit Madame Puddifoot avant de se rediriger vers son comptoir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis Lily ?" demanda James, amusé.

"Je ne rougis pas, je trouve juste ça bizarre. Elle a parlé de moi comme si je n'étais même pas dans la pièce." répondit Lily, enlevant son manteau. Il faisait très chaud et étouffant chez Madame Puddifoot, et elle était légèrement inconfortable avec tous les gens en train de se peloter autour d'elle. Les quelques personnes qui ne se pelotaient pas étaient en train de se tordre le cou en essayant de les espionner, elle et James.

"Alors, combien de filles as-tu amené chez Madame Puddifoot's ?" demanda innocemment Lily, regardant James. Il sourit d'un air penaud.

"Seulement quelques unes, surtout sur leurs demandes. Tu es venue ici avant ?" lui demanda-t-il, la dévorant des yeux. Elle souleva ses sourcils et haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce cela pour toi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu n'es pas venue," répliqua-t-il, souriant légèrement avec affectation, ce n'était pas son sourire arrogant, mais un sourire authentique. Lily adorait comment ses lèvres semblaient former cet aspect délicieux presque naturellement.

"Tu n'as pas rendu ça facile pour aucun gars de m'approcher et de me demander de venir ici jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" répliqua-t-elle, souriant elle aussi avec affectation. Elle faisait allusion aux tonnes de fois où un gars venait lui demander de sortir avec lui et James faisait quelque chose et le gars était retrouvé quelques jours plus tard dans une salle de classe abandonnée, ou souffrait d'urticaire.

James sourit encore avec affectation, "Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te déflorent ma fleur," dit-il, se penchant légèrement en avant. Lily rougit quelque peu, juste la façon dont il l'a appelé sa fleur lui a donné des frissons dans son échine, mais pas des frissons froids, des frissons chauds.

"Là vous êtes des amours," dit Madame Pudifoot, plaçant deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud devant eux.

"Merci," dit James, souriant. Elle inclina la tête et fit un clin d'œil avant de partir servir quelqu'un d'autre. "Essaye, c'est vraiment bon." pressa-t-il. Lily sirota avec délicatesse son chocolat chaud, puis lécha ses lèvres.

"C'est très bon," dit-elle. Il était en train de la regarder avec un air étrange. "Quoi James ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ?"

"Tu en as oublié un peu," dit James, faisant allusion à la crème fouettée sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, goûtant la crème fouettée.

Elle se perdit dans la douce extase du baiser, ses douces lèvres l'embrassant avidement, et Lily aurait voulu ne jamais arrêter ce moment.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 7.

**IMPORTANT :** J'ai besoinde l'aide de tous les lecteurs de cette fic. J'ai fini de traduire la chapitre 8 mais je bloque complètement sur le mot **goosebumps. **Donc si vous savez ce qu'il veut dire, dites-le moi s'il vous plaît sinonça gâche le chapitre.Merci.

Je remercie beaucoup (que j'ai oublié pour sa review pour le chapitre 5, excuse-moi), Red-hair1990, sadesirius, héloise evans, Hayra et ilaï pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Merci.

A bientôt.


	8. Chair de poule et robes

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 8 : Goosebumps and Dresses…Chair de poule et robes

Quand James et Lily se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, sa tête tournait toujours.

"Tu fais ça tellement bien," marmonna Lily, dans un état presque stupéfié. James sourit, son cœur tambourinant toujours dans sa poitrine.

"Merci," répondit-il, prenant une autre gorgée de son chocolat. Il était entièrement conscient que les élèves de leur école étaient maintenant en train de les dévisager, mais il les ignora. Il semblait être dans son propre petit monde avec Lily, et c'était comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il pouvait les entendre lointainement parler, mais tout ce qu'il voyait réellement était Lily.

"Alors," dit Lily, frictionnant ses bras. Elle avait la chair de poule, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait froid.

James allongea ses bras par-dessus la table et pris les mains de Lily dans les siennes.

"Lily, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?" demanda-t-il, la regardant et souriant.

"Je suis en train de sortir avec toi," répondit Lily, souriant innocemment.

"Ne joues pas à la fausse timide, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je veux que tu sois ma petite amie officielle."

"Ok," répondit Lily, souriant encore plus. Il lui sourit.

"Alors nous sortons officiellement ensemble ?" demanda-t-il, caressant les mains de Lily avec ses pouces.

"Oui," répondit-elle. C'était une sensation merveilleuse quand James la touchait.

"Quand allons-nous le dire aux autres ?"

"Je suppose quand nous allons les retrouver," répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle était prête à dire au monde entier qu'elle aimait James Potter. Qui par le passé avait été son ennemie était maintenant son amoureux, et Lily se doutait qu'il serait son premier et son seul véritable amour.

Ils discutèrent du bal d'Halloween, seulement parce qu'ils s'en sentirent obligé.

"Tu sais qu'on doit y aller ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit Lily, ses mains toujours dans celles de James.

"Oui, mais je veux y aller avec toi de toute façon," répondit James.

"Eh bien nos costumes devront être assortis, je pensais y aller en Cendrillon," dit Lily, replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant ses yeux.

"C'est une bonne idée, j'adore ce conte de fées." acquiesça James.

"Tu lis des contes de fées ?" demanda Lily, haussant les sourcils.

"Quand j'étais petit," répondit James.

Lily sourit avec affectation, ne le croyant pas vraiment. "Ouais ok James, je parie que tu te recroquevillais près du feu avec un gros livre de conte de fées chaque fois que tu le pouvais."

"Tu m'as découvert," sourit-il.

Pratiquement une heure et demie plus tard, ils finirent leurs chocolats chauds et se levèrent pour partir après avoir payé leurs boissons et laissé un pourboire sur la table pour Madame Puddifoot. James aida Lily a mettre son manteau et glissa son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

"Regardes-les, ils ont l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose d'extrêmement choquant se produire," marmonna-t-il, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres comme il désignait de la tête quelques couples.

"Eh bien, pour eux, quelque chose d'extrêmement choquant _s'est _produit," répliqua Lily, ouvrant la porte.

"A propos de quoi ?" demanda James, légèrement confus.

"A propos de _nous_, le couple le plus invraisemblable de Poudlard !" s'exclama Lily, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Qui a dit que nous étions le couple le plus invraisemblable de Poudlard ?" lui demanda James, la rapprochant encore plus près, "J'ai entendu dire encore et encore que tu m'aimes."

"Qui dit que je t'aime ?" demanda Lily, le regardant et souriant innocemment.

"Ça," répondit James, la faisant tourner sur elle-même et mettant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tellement passionnément que Lily sentit ses genoux devenir si faible qu'elle dû s'appuyer contre lui pour qu'il la soutiennealors qu'ils étaient debout en train de s'embrasser en plein milieu de la rue. Il mit fin au baiser et lui sourit complaisamment. Il pouvait sentirle cœurde Lily tambouriner contre sa poitrine (à lui).

"Ça ne prouve rien," nia Lilypendant qu'ils recommençaient à marcher vers les Trois Balais.

"Je parie le contraire" dit James d'une voix rauque, ses yeux toujours sur elle comme ils ouvraient la porte des Trois Balais.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pendant un instant, puis vit ses amies assises avec les Maraudeurs à une table près du fond. Ils étaient tous en train de parler et de plaisanter, mais s'arrêtèrent quand James et Lily approchèrent.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, shopping pour les décorations du bal ?" dit Alice, claquant sa languecontre son palaicomme ils lorgnaient tous sur les deux arrivants. Le bras de James était toujours autour de la taille de Lily et elle était toujours appuyée contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" exigea Marlene, "Vous deux n'êtes pas un couple, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En fait ouais, nous en sommes un," répondit James, tirant un siège pour que Lily s'y asseye. Elle s'assit et lui sourit, touchant la main de Jamescomme elle était restée pour un moment sur son épaule.

"James m'a demandé de sortir avec lui aujourd'hui, j'ai dit oui," leur dit Lily. Elle regarda autour de la table ses amies ; tout le monde avait laissé tomber sa mâchoire dans le choc.

"Tu plaisantes mec ?" dit Sirius, incrédule. James secoua la tête, souriant.

"Non, je suis sérieux," leur dit-il, s'asseyant et tenant la main de Lily.

"Ils sont en train de nous faire une sorte de plaisanterie tordue," dit Sirius, se tournant pour regarder Remus, "ils vont l'admettre d'une minute à l'autre."

"Je pense qu'ils disent la vérité," dit Remus. Ellie éclata de rire de ravissement.

"Oh c'est tellement parfait !" dit-elle, saisissant le bras de Sirius et sautant pratiquement de sa chaise. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Nous étions venus pour être seuls, mais j'ai cru mourir quand James m'emmena chez Madame Puddifoot." s'exclama Lily, tapant gentiment James à l'estomac et lui souriant.

"Il t'as emmené chez Madame Puddifoot ? _Awww_ c'est si romantique !" soupira Marlene, puis elle se tourna vers Remus et dit d'une voix faussement jalouse, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais emmené là-bas ?"

Pendant que Remus bégayait une réponse, Sirius fixait James comme s'il était fou.

"Bon sang, que quelqu'un me pince," dit Sirius, secouant la tête. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer."

Ellie le pinça, "Eh bien Sirius, James et Lily sortent ensembles. C'est ce qui est en train de se passer."

"Ouch !" se plaignit Sirius, frictionnant son bras à l'endroit où elle l'avait pincé. "Ça fait mal !"

"Oh tu es un tel bébé, laisse-moi l'embrasser ça ira mieux," dit Ellie, levant les yeux au ciel et embrassant Sirius. Lily leva les yeux au cielendirectiond'Ellie.

"Um ouais, James et moi ne sommes pas les seules qui aient des explications à fournir." rit Lily, son rire profond envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de James, et il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras.

"Nous sommes juste des amis avec quelques avantages," dit Sirius quand ils se séparèrent, un large sourire sur le visage. Il ne vit pas le visage d'Ellie s'émietté pendant une seconde, mais Lily et James, qui étaient assis de biais à eux, le virent. Cependant, Ellie reprit rapidement son calme.

"Alors dites-nous, depuis combien de temps ça dure ?" demanda-t-elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

Lily lui fit un sourire encourageant ; elle savait que c'était un déchirement pour Ellie. Ellie n'aimait pas être traitée comme un jouet, et Lily savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas ça éternellement.

"Il y a quelques semaines," leur dit James, haussant les épaules. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi notre vie a une quelconque importance pour vous tous." Il se promit mentalementde parler à Sirius plus tard, pour sonder l'esprit de son meilleur ami et voir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il pouvait dire d'après l'air d'Ellie qu'elle voulait être plus qu'une simple amie avec quelques avantages, et James sentit que c'était à lui de faire rentrer l'idée dans la tête de Sirius.

"Je savais que ça arriverais," dit Peter, poussant un cri aigu de joie.

"Je pense que l'école entière savait que ça arriverais," dit Alice, souriant avec affectation.

"Oui, l'école va être dans un tel tumulte pour ça," acquiesça Marlene, secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi serait-elle dans un tel tumulte ?" demanda froidement Peter. Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel pour lui.

"Parce que c'est James Potter et Lily Evans, tu fais des maths Queudver," dit Sirius de façon directe.

"Je n'aime pas les maths," dit Peter, fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette robe Lily ? Ça fait parfaitement ressortir tes yeux," demanda Marlene, tenant une très ravissante robe verte sans bretelles que Lily pensait comme étant de loin trop élégante pour elle. Elles avaient laissé les garçons pour aller choisir leurs robes pour le bal d'Halloween.

"Le prix, Marlene," soupira-t-elle. "En plus, c'est une sorte de bal costumé, et j'y vais comme Cendrillon."

"Er, qui est Cendrillon ?" demanda Ellie de derrière un rayon de robes, venant d'une famille de Sang-pur signifiait qu'elle ne connaissait pas les contes de fées que Lily adorait.

"C'est un conte de fées," répondit Lily. "Une paysanne rencontrent un Prince Charmant et il tombe amoureux, ce genre de chose."

"Qui sera ton Prince Charmant ?" demanda Ellie, émergeant de derrière le rayon de robes.

"Qui penses-tu que ce sera Ellie ? Tu vois quelqu'un aussi nul que Peter," plaisant Marlene, remettant la robe qu'elle avait prise pour Lily dans le rayon.

"Oh Merlin ! Je la vois ! Elle est si parfaite !" haleta Lily, se précipitant vers une robe blanche qui scintillait réellement sur son cintre. "Elle ressemble juste à la légende dans mon livre de conte de fées !"

"Elle est ravissante Lily, essaye-la," dit Alice, poussant Lily vers les cabines d'essayage avec la robe.

Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Ses amies en eurent le souffle coupé ; Lily était réellement épatante dans la robe. Elle révélait son dos et elle semblait étinceler de toutes parts. Lily luisait presque.

"Bien sûr, mes cheveux seront relevés," dit Lily, tournoyant devant le miroir. La robe semblait parfaitement mouler son corps et elle adorait comment rehaussait son teint

"C'est éblouissant, tu dois absolument la prendre !" s'exclama Alice pendant que Marlene et Ellie acquiesçaient silencieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez choisir les filles ?" demanda Lily.

"Je ne sais pas, on a encore du temps." dit Ellie. Lily acquiesça et jeta encore un coup d'œil au miroir.

"Mais nous sommes supposées juste regarder aujourd'hui, pas décider." Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Oui, mais prends-la avant qu'elle ne soit vendue, elle pourrait ne plus être là la prochaine fois où nous viendrons." dit sagement Ellie.

"D'accord, c'est régler. Je prends la robe." déclara Lily, remettant sa robe d'école. Elle apporta sa robe de bal au comptoir et la paya pendant que Marlene, Ellie et Alice continuaient toutes à chercher les leurs.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je vais répondre aux reviews (chose que je ne fais que très rarement parce que je pense que c'est à l'auteur de le faire mais là je veux répondre à une question qui pourrait intéressée pas mal de personnes.)

**sadesirius** : c'est de ta question que je parlais qui est: est-ce que sourire avec affectation veut dire sourire avec affection ?. Alors la réponse est oui et non. En fait, sourire avec affectation peut avoir deux sens. Le 1er c'est sourire par obligation et le 2ème c'est sourire avec douceur, tendresse. Tout dépend du contexte de la phrase. J'espère que j'ai été clair, sinon dit-lemoi. Ensuite, je te confirme, turegardes trop d'animes japonais (lol). C'est dommage que t'es abandonné la fic en anglais, c'est toujours mieux en VO. Sinon, eh ben, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu. bisous.

**Red-hair1990** : Je te remercie beaucoupbeaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour avoir trouvé la traduction de goosebumps, et t'as pu voir par toi-même que ça va super bien avec le contexte. Encore merci, bisous.

**Hayra **: Contente que ça te plaise, c'est clair que c'est de plus en plus romantique alors tant mieux si t'adores ça. Pour le mot c'est pas grave. Merci et bisous.

**luigi**: Pareil que pour Red-hair1990, je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour avoir trouvé la traduction de goosebumps. Merci, bisous.

**pedro0144** : Déjà merci de vouloir m'aider, et c'est pas grave si tu sais pas, merci beaucoup quand même. J'espère que tu continueras à lire la fic, merci et bisous.

**héloise evans** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous.

**Perruche Cevenole** : Alors pour ta question, si c'est pour leurs amis et bah c'est dans ce chapitre et si tu parlais des autres élèves de Poudlard, c'est dans le chapitre 9 que l'auteur en parle donc je ne te dirais rien -. Merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider pour goosebumps mais non ça veut pas dire bombabouses (qui se dit dungbombs en anglais). Bisous.

Voilà pour les RAR, merci à tous.

Je voudrais juste rajouter que le chapitre 9 est fini de traduire et que le chapitre 10 est déjà bien avancé, mais je ne posterai pas le chapitre 9 tout de suite parce que je reprends les cours lundi 5 et je n'aurais donc plus beaucoup le temps de traduire (avec les devoirs et tout) donc je vais essayé de faire une "réserve" de chapitres.

A bientôt.


	9. Le vin rouge le plus fin

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 9 : The finest red wine...Le vin rouge le plus fin

Le lundi suivant, les nouvelles sur le couple Lily Evans et James Potter s'étaient répandues. Lily grinçait des dents d'énervement aux murmures et aux "Je te l'avais dit" qu'elle recevait. _Merlin, qu'est-ce que cette affaire ? C'est juste James et moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la reine d'Angleterre et Dumbledore !_ pensa Lily, en colère, alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans la classe de Métamorphose.

James, cependant, s'amusait de ça. Le matin même, il se dirigeait droit vers Lily comme elle était assise à la table de Gryffondor et lui donna un grand baiser. Elle rougit rapidement, et pratiquement l'école entière regardait. Il adorait la manière dont elle l'avait repoussé – pas qu'il aimait être repoussé par Lily, mais il trouvait ça amusant parce qu'elle lui avait sensuellement répondu avant de le faire.

"Oh Merlin Lily, il était grand temps !" s'exclama Shannon Jackson, une des personnes avec qui Lily n'était pastellement proche. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le déclic avec Shannon comme elle l'avait eu avec Marlene, Alice et Ellie, mais elles se parlaient toujours.

"Grand temps de quoi ?" demanda James, prenant la place vide à côté de Lily et enroulant son bras autour d'elle. Elle lui sourit faiblement comme ses yeux noisettela balayaient du regard, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Toute la colère et l'énervement qu'elle ressentait envers lui s'évaporèrent à sa simple vue.

"Toi aussi, ensemble, je l'avais totalement vu venir," sourit Shannon, secouant sa tête blonde platine, "C'est juste que ça a pris un long moment."

"Tout le monde dit ça, tu sais ?" murmura Lily quand Shannon se fut rassise.

"Je sais, je devine qu'ils m'ont cru au-dessus de toi," James sourit avec affectation, l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

"Je devine que tu as chassé Ellie de son siège ?" demanda Lily, haussant les sourcils de manière interrogative. Il sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Ouais, mais je pense qu'elle occupera le siège à côté de Sirius." Il haussa les épaules, un sourire désinvolte jouant toujours sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Lily s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres, la façon qu'elles avaient de prendre cette délicieuse forme quand il lui souriait. Elle voulait encore l'embrasser, le goûter et sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cours commença et le professeur McGonagall leur ordonna à tous de continuer à transformer les théières en chats. James avait déjà transformé leur théière en chat, et ils eurent le mérite. Lily était toujours en train de lutter avec. James l'avait de nouveau transformé en théière pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner.

"Tu dit ça comme ça, _Transferino_," renseigna James, sa main sur celle de Lilyalors qu'il lui montrait comment diriger sa baguette.

"Merci," grommela Lily, fixant le chat pelucheux qui avait soudainementremplacé la théière.

"Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose ce soir ?" lui demanda James, rappelant à Lily ses pensées luxurieuses. Elle rougit légèrement, pensant à combien ce serait merveilleux si elle se laissaitjuste aller et laissait James la prendre.

"Non, pas vraiment," répondit-elle.

"Ça te dirait d'allerse baladerautour de Poudlard ?" demanda-t-il, souriant mystérieusement, "prends ça comme un rendez-vous."

"Ok," répondit Lily, lui souriant.

"Nedînes paset portes des vêtements Moldus," ajouta-t-il, rendant Lily encore plus perplexe et attirante.

* * *

Lily passa le reste de la journée àse demanderce que James avait préparé pour eux. Il l'avait prévenu qu'ils sortiraient peut-être du parcde l'école, et qu'ils iraient quelque part de spécial.

Après le dîner, elle prit une douche et se prépara. Elle voulait avoir l'air exceptionnel, donc elle s'habilla très bien. Elle boucla ses cheveux, mit du maquillage, et des vêtements Moldus. Elle avait choisi un jean étreignant ses hanches avec des accrocs sexy sur les genoux et un corsage blanc décolleté avec un sac blanc assorti. Elle portait aussi les talons aiguilles noirs que Marlene l'avait pratiquement forcé à acheter pendant qu'elle faisait des courses durant l'été.

Depuis qu'elleavait son autorisation de Transplaner quand elle a eu dix-sept ans, Lily pouvait voir ses amies plus souvent durant l'été, et elles avaient fait beaucoup de lèche-vitrine.

"Lil, tu es prête ?" demanda James derrière la porte close de Lily.

"Ouais, j'arrive !" dit Lily, mettant rapidement ses boucles d'oreilles créoles en argent dans ses lobes. Elle saisit son sac et se leva de sa coiffeuse.

"Merlin Lily, tu es superbe, comme toujours," dit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que Lily ouvrait sa porte.

"Où on va James ?" lui demanda-t-elle, allant dans ses bras et l'embrassant.

Il sourit, "Mon secret, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, viens." dit-il, prenant sa main.

James sourit de nouveau quand ils se touchèrent, la conduisant hors des appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs. Il était tard et ils durent partir furtivement pour éviter de se faire prendre. Bien sûr, ils ne se firent pas attraper.

Ils sortirent du château et marchèrent pendant environ trente minutes. Les pieds de Lily commençaient à lui faire mal dans ses talons aiguilles, et elle faisaient régulièrement des faux pas sur les pierres. James la rattrapait à chaque fois et l'empêchait de tomber. Cependant, ses chevilles lui firent rapidement mal. James sembla le sentir et l'attrappa, la portant au-dessus du sol inégal.

"Merci," dit Lily pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la nuit. Ils marchaient loin de la ville habitée par des sorciers, Pré-au-Lard, et se dirigeaient quelque part vers l'est.

"Pas de problème, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous les filles portez ces choses. Elles sont mortels," répondit James. "De toute façon, nous sommes presque arrivés."

"Où sommes-nous presque arrivés ?"

"Dans un village Moldu appelé Nortonville, ils ne connaissent pas Poudlard. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien qu'on vienne ici…comme ça personne ne pourra nous reconnaître et le dire à Dumbledore." sourit James. Il la posa sur la rue pavée et prit sa main, la conduisant vers un joli restaurant Italien.

"Italien ?" demanda Lily, haussant élégamment les sourcils. James lui sourit.

"Rien mais le meilleur pour ma Fleur de Lys," il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui ouvrant la porte, la main de Lily toujours dans la sienne.

Ils s'approchèrent d'une jeune serveuse.

"Avez-vous réservé ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant un grand livre, indubitablement plein de réservations.

"Oui, Potter, James," répondit James, lui souriant.

"Bien sûr, par ici Mr. Potter," dit la femme, les conduisant à une table isoléepour deux avec des bougies et des menus. "Je serai votre serveuse ce soir et je m'appelle Leah, aimeriez-vous boire quelque chose ?"

"Oui, nous aimerions une bouteille de votre vin rouge le plus fin," lui répondit James en lui souriant.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème," sourit-elle, se dirigeant vers la cuisine et les laissant pour qu'il puisse décider quoi commander.

"Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas demandé ta carte d'identité ?" demanda Lily, ouvrant son menu.

"Charme naturel, nous semblons plus âgés habillés comme ça," James lui fit un clin d'œil. Lily sourit et secoua la tête, levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

"Nous sommes supposés être Préfet et Préfète-en-Chef," le gronda-t-elle à moitié de bon cœur.

"Ah oui ma ravissante Fleur de Lys, mais nous _sommes_ en train de boire de façon responsable, nous ne conduisons pas." répliqua James. Lily sourit avec affectation et secoua la tête.

"Je pense que je vais commander le poulet Alfredo," lui dit-elle, levant la tête.

"Ça me semble bien, je vais prendre la même chose," répondit James, reposant son menu et regardant profondément dans les yeux de Lily.

_C'est bien_, pensa-t-il, regardant dans la piscine de couleur émeraude, _c'est comme ça que ça doit être_.

"Avez-vous tous les deux choisi ?" demanda la serveuse, Leah, quand elle revint avec le vin rouge.

"Oui, pour commencer nous voudrions du pain à l'ail, et mon amour ici aimerais un plat de poulet Alfredo. Je prendrais moi-même la spécialité Italienne." dit James, souriant pendant qu'il passait commande. La serveuse écrivit tout, puis elle acquiesça et ramassa les menus avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

James versa du vin dans leurs deux verres en cristal, et prit une main de Lily. Ils sirotèrent le vin pendant qu'ils parlaient, heureux d'être juste avec l'autre.

Lily soupira de satisfaction, ramenant ainsi le regard fixe de James sur son visage. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, et il désirait ardemment faire passer ses doigts dans ses boucles. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, et c'était enivrant. Elle avait mis du gloss sur ses lèvres, et il s'imaginait l'embrasser ici et là. Nerveusement, il tripota le col de sa chemise. _Respire James, nous sommes dans un endroit public_, se rappela-t-il intérieurement. Il était toujours étonné qu'avec chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, elle l'hypnotisait.

"Alors, comment as-tu connu cette ville ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi avons atterri ici pendant une de nos explorations," répondit James, lui souriant.

"Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était comme exploration ?" demanda-t-elle, souriant légèrement avec affectation. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je ne peux pas m'en rappeler, mais nous l'avons trouvé en deuxième année."

"As-tu amené d'autres filles ici ?" lui demanda Lily, fouillant ses yeux.

"Nan, tu es la première et la seule," répondit-il, soutenant son regard. Elle sourit encore, ses yeux verts émeraudes étincelants. James savait, que s'il avait été debout, ses jambes se seraient affaiblies.

Ils se perdirent dans leur propre monde, et il fallutque la serveuse les appelle trois foispour avoir leur attention. Elle plaça leurs assiettes devant eux, souriant.

"Appréciez votre repas," dit-elle avant de partir servir quelqu'un d'autre.

"Tu manies ces situations avec une aura d'adulte." commenta Lily, goûtant sa nourriture. C'était vraiment bon, elle n'avait pas mangé de bonne nourriture Italienne depuis longtemps. C'était amusant de voirque James savait qu'elle aimait tellement la nourriture Italienne, elle se demandait s'il connaissait d'autres petits détails sur elle.

"Les joies d'être un Potter," dit James en haussant les épaules. Il goûta son plat et le trouva excellent, comme d'habitude. Il allongea son bras par-dessus la table et vola une part dans celui de Lily.

"Tes manières à table ont encore besoin de quelques améliorations." dit-elle en haussant les épaules et ensecouant la tête. Il lui sourit d'un air penaud.

"J'aime bien le poulet Alfredo," répliqua-t-il.

"Eh bien pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas pris un ?" demanda Lily, ayant toujours l'air amusé.

"Mais où est l'amusement là-dedans ?" rétorqua-t-il, souriant. "Je n'aurais pas pu voler dans ton assiette."

Ils parlèrent durant tout le repas, riant et appréciant le vin. Trop tôt, semble-t-il, ils avaient fini et payaient l'addition. Lily prenait son sac pour donner un pourboire à la serveuse, mais James l'en empêcha.

"Je l'ai déjà fait," sourit-il. "En plus, je ne pense pas que tu es de l'argent Moldu sur toi." En réalité, Lily n'en avait pas, mais elle leva encore les yeux au cielen sa directionalors qu'il prenait sa main et la conduisait hors du restaurant.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Lily alors que James la soulevait –se rappelant tous les problèmes qu'elle avait eu en marchant sur le sol inégal et sur les pierres.

"Presque une heure," répondit-il. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, son sac suspendu lâchement à son épaule, et lui sourit.

"C'est une nuit où il y a école le lendemain," dit-elle, faisant semblant de le gronder.

"Eh bien, au moins je n'ai pas promis à ton père que je te ramènerais à onze heures," dit James, riant.

"Je doute que mon père m'aurait laissé sortir de la maison avec toi," commenta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que tu as un look de délinquant, les cheveux indisciplinés," (alors qu'elle disait ça, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux) "ces lèvres malicieuses," (elle l'embrassa doucement) "et ce corps très musclé," (elle passa sa main sur son torse).

"Je vois pourquoi il a de bonnes raisons de…er, avoir peur de moi," dit James, souriant. Il respirait profondément, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'effort qu'il faisaitpour porter Lily, parce qu'elle était aussi légère qu'une plume pour lui, mais à cause de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Il la porta jusqu'aux marches du château, où il la reposa doucement. Il prit sa main, lui souriant chaleureusement alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs appartements.

"Oh James, je me suis tellement amusé !" dit Lily une fois que le portrait se soit refermé derrière eux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

"Ce soir ?" demanda James, haussant les sourcils quand ils se séparèrent enfin. Lily s'était préservée pour le garçon qu'elle aimait, et elle savait que c'était James. _Il pourrait ne pas y avoir de lendemain_, murmura sagement une voix dans sa tête.

"Oui," murmura-t-elle. Il lui sourit, la portant encore et la déposant sur son lit (à lui).

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je vais encore une fois répondre aux reviews (deux chapitres de suite ! c'est à noter sur le calendrier, lol)

**Perruche Cevenole **: merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et oui, je suis une chanceuse de reprendre les cours le 5 mais j'ai un emploi du temps horrible cette année, donc ça c'est pas terrible. Bonne chance pour les cours,bisous. (si c'est pas indiscret, t'es en quelle classe ?)

**Red-hair1990 **: Je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir aidé, sinon le chapitre aurait été bizarre sans ce mot. Le chapitre du bal (le chapitre 12) est en effet romantique, et je peux te dire en exclusivité (lol) que Alice va avoir une surprise. Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**héloise evans** : Merci pour ta review, ettu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à ta question ? - Si je te réponds, il n'y aura plus de suspense.

**sadesirius** : Alors qu'en j'ai dit qu'elles sourient par obligationça veut dire qu'elles se forcent à sourire, elles ne veulentpassourire. Merci pour ta review, en espérant quece chapitret'ait plu, bisous.

**Florine** : Une petite nouvelle ! (lol, t'es peut-être pas si petite que ça -) Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, et je te confirme que ça prend énormément de temps de tout traduire, mais c'est pas grave parce que j'aime ça -. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, bisous.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je peux vous dire que les chapitres 10 et 11 sont traduits et que le chapitre 12 est commencé.

Dans le chapitre 10 : le grand retour de Kada Connersby (cf chapitre 6) qui a une discussion houleuse avec Lily. Problèmes, doutes et larmes en perspective. (lol, on se croirait dans une série télé! -)

A bientôt.


	10. Respirant à peine

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 10 : Barely breathing...Respirant à peine

James se réveilla le lendemain matin avec Lily blottit entre ses bras, sa douce peau crémeuse exposée. Elle était toujours en train de dormir. Il sourit, se rappelant la nuit passée. La manière de la sentir sous lui, la manière dont leurs corps allèrent ensemble comme un seul.

Pas besoin de le préciser, ils ont à peine dormi. James savait qu'ils arriveraient en retard s'il ne réveillait pas Lily, mais elle avait l'air d'un ange et il ne voulait pas la déranger. Après l'avoir observé dormir quelques minutes de plus, il caressa doucement sa joue pour la réveiller.

Gémissant, Lily roula encore plus près de lui, et ses magnifiques yeux verts s'ouvrirent. Elle le vit et sourit, rougissant légèrement quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait rien. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout la nuit dernière. Elle avait attendu pour son premier et seul vrai amour avant de faire l'amour, et elle sentait que James était son premier et son seul, bien qu'elle ne lui avouerait pas –encore.

"J'ai vu ton corpsla nuit dernière," commenta-t-il alors qu'elle enroulait la couverture autour d'elle.

"C'est juste," acquiesça Lily, laissant la couverture et enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de James, l'embrassant doucement. "Bonjour,"

"Bonjour," répondit James, l'embrassant de nouveau. "Hum, ouais nous avons quinze minutes pour aller en cours."

"Merde !" s'exclama Lily, sortant du lit en sautant pratiquement. Elle rechercha frénétiquement ses vêtements dans la chambre –on avait l'impression qu'une tornade avait dévasté la chambre de James.

"Tu les chercheras plus tard, tu as d'autres vêtements," fit remarquer James.

"Oh Merlin, je dois prendre une douche !" gémit Lily, recherchant toujours ses vêtements pendant que James la regardait, légèrement amusé mais complètement excité.

"Moi aussi, nous devrions la prendre ensemble pour gagner du temps," suggéra-t-il de façon impertinente.

Lily y réfléchit, puis secoua avec regrets la tête. "Désolé James, mais si nous prenons une douche ensemble, je doute que nous nous doucherions," dit-elle, sortant de la chambre de James.

"Merde," marmonna-t-il avec un sourire, secouant légèrement la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pouvait entendre la douche coulée, et il décida de rendre une petite visite à Lily.

Comme il s'en doutait, elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, et il prit ça comme étant une invitation.

Lily était en train de rincer ses cheveux, sa robe pour la journée était posée sur le meuble.

"Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester à l'écart Potter," plaisanta Lily quand elle sentit les rideaux bougés et James entra dans la douche derrière elle.

"Ouais eh bien, une porte ouverte est pour moi une invitation." répliqua James, embrassant son cou. Lily soupira de satisfaction, appuyant son dos contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son pénis, complètement dur contre elle.

"Nous allons être en retard James," dit Lily.

"Nous rattraperons. Ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions intentionnellement les cours parce qu'ils ne sont pas intéressants. Nous dirons à McGonagall que nous avions d'importants devoirs de Préfets-en-Chefs," répliqua-t-il, "techniquement nous en avons," ajouta-t-il de manière suggestive et rit.

Lily fit courir sa main sur son torse, descendant plus bas et encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le caresse. Il était déjà complètement dur.

"Peut-être ce soir James," murmura-t-elle, l'embrassant sensuellement avant de sortir de la douche et de mettre sa robe aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

"Et merde," dit James, sachant qu'il serait en retard en cours.

Lily sourit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. _Bien fait pour lui_, pensa Lily.

* * *

Lily finissait ses devoirs quand James ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra dans leur salle commune privé. Il était trempé à cause de la pluie qui tombait dehors et portait sa robe de Quidditch, manifestement énervé à propos de quelque chose àvoir avec le Quidditch. 

"Salut James," sourit Lily. Il marcha lourdement jusqu'à elle et la leva de sa chaise sans aucune difficulté, l'embrassant brutalement. Son baiser était plein de passion et de feu, et ça la laissa hors d'haleine.

"Merci à _toi_, j'ai voulu faire ça et beaucoup plus toute la journée. Je n'ai pas pu me concentrer dans un seul cours et je n'ai pas pu me concentrer pendant le Quidditch, _pendant le Quidditch_ Lily, est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est rare ? En fait, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant !" Ses yeux noisette étaient remplis de désir et la regardait avidement.

Lily sourit, se déhanchant sensuellement alors qu'elle marchait vers le feu pour ajouter une autre bûche, se penchant légèrement.

"Arrête de faire ça !" gémit James, la regardant.

"Faire quoi ?" demanda innocemment Lily, marchant vers lui en ondulant des hanches.

"_Ça_ !"

"Oh tu veux dire ça ?" demanda Lily, en retirant la robe trempée de James. Elle fit courir sa main sur son torse musclé, puis elle les laissa sur sa taille.

"Ce serait mieux autre part," marmonna James, mémorisant la façon dont elle se déplaçait. Elle caressa son jeans, le sentant à travers le tissu.

"Est-ce que James a faim ?" ronronna Lily, en le caressant toujours. James retira sa baguette de son jeans, disant rapidement un sort de Contrôle des Naissances, avant que quelque chose n'aille plus loin.

"Très faim," dit-il, déposant sa baguette et enlevant le chemisier de Lily.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de corps et de vêtements. Lily pouvait à peine respirer, et pas juste parce que James était à moitié sur elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient allongés sur le tapis devant la cheminée, enlacés.

"A cause de toi je n'ai pas fait mon devoir d'Enchantements," dit Lily, essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

"Je n'ai rien fait de toute la journée," rétorqua James, la rapprochant encore plus de lui et l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

Lily fut silencieuse pendant un moment.

"Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?" demanda James, remarquant le changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce.

"Je me demandais quelque chose," répondit Lily, roulant sur le côté pour le regarder. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais, et ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son visage. Ses yeux noisette étaient pleins d'amour pour elle, et elle pouvait le voir clairement écrit sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu te demandais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'aimeset pourquoi tu n'as jamais laissé tomber quand je te rejetais,"

"Lily, tu ne le comprendras jamais ? Je ne t'aime pas juste, je suis amoureux de toi, pour chaque raison dans le monde. Parce que tu es belle, parce que tu es intelligente, parce que tu as la personnalité la plus surprenante, et juste parce que je t'aime. Je ne peux pas expliquer ça." dit James, parlant doucement et sincèrement alors qu'il passait sa main dans les boucles rousses de Lily.

Lily sourit doucement, "Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé tomber ?"

"Parce que je pourrais attendre l'éternité pour toi," répondit-il, l'embrassant doucement. Lily se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle n'était pas prête à admettre qu'elle était aussitombée amoureuse de James Potter.

* * *

Le lendemain en cours de Potions, Lily était penchée par-dessus son chaudron tandis que Marlene, sa plus proche voisine, allait remettre son flacon. Lily vérifiait et revérifiait lentement et soigneusement son travail avant de mettre un échantillon de sa potion dans un flacon et mettre une étiquette avec son nom quand quelqu'un arriva et s'assit sur le siège de Marlene.

S'attendant à voir James, Lily tourna la tête avec un sourire, qui s'évanouit rapidement quand elle vit Kada assise là, rejetant ses cheveux blond platine derrière son épaule avec ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kada ?" soupira Lily. Kada, qui avait une dangereuse lueur dans ses yeux froids, regarda furieusement Lily.

"T'avertir,"

"M'avertir de quoi ?" demanda Lily, s'impatientant comme d'habitude quand quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas l'agaçait.

"Reste loin de James," siffla Kada, se penchant légèrement par-dessus pour que seule Lily l'entende.

"Excuse-moi ?" demanda Lily, son visage rougissant de colère. Qui était Kada pour lui dire de rester loin de James.

"Tu m'as entendu," Kada sourit avec affectation, se redressant. "Je vais finir avec lui, après tout, les sangs purs restent quelque temps avec les Sang-de-Bourbe pours'amuser, et devine quoi Lily ? Je suis une sang pur, tout comme James."

Avec cette constatation Lily put à peine ouvrir la bouche, elle était tellement en colère.

"Je ne pense pas ainsi Kada, et écoute-moi petite pute, si tu ferais ne serait-ce que _toucher_ James, tu le regretterais vivement," siffla Lily, ses yeux brillant douze fois plus dangereusement que ceux de Kada. Elle leva significativement sa baguette, alors que Kada restait là les bras croisés et avec un sourire affecté sur le visage.

"Ce n'est pas fini Lily," murmura-t-elle comme Marlene revenait vers son siège, "J'aurais James,"

"N'y compte pas salope," dit Lily alors que Kada se levait et retournait avec ses amies.

"C'était à propos de quoi tout ça ?" demanda Marlene, voyant sa meilleure amie se tenant là avec un regard de pur haine en regardant furieusement Kada Connersby comme si elle voulait la faire exploser en mille morceaux.

La cloche sonna avant que Lily n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Elle remplit le flacon avec un échantillon de sa potion et mit son nom, le donna au Professeur Kernaghan et sortit en furie de la classe.

"Lily attends !" l'appela Marlene, lui courant après et haussant les épaules au regard d'interrogation que James lui lança. Lily n'avait pas ralenti, elle non plus. Marlene la rattrapa bientôt, légèrement hors d'haleine. "Merlin Lily pourquoi es-tu si contrariée ?"

"Kada Connersby !" siffla Lily, serrant les dents de colère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?" demanda Marlene, respirant toujours fortement à cause de sa course.

"Elle m'a dit que James était avec moi seulement pour s'amuser et qu'il s'en fichait de moi, et qu'il était un sang pur et que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait James, et que je ferais mieux de rester loin de lui," dit Lily, retenant les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux. La contrarier fut le seul effet des paroles de Kada sur elle, cependant,quelques points traversèrent l'esprit de Lily.

Est-ce que James s'intéressait vraiment à elle ou l'utilisait-il ? Est-ce que son sang importait vraiment?

"Lily, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Marlene, son visage blanc de colère. Lily marchait toujours dans les couloirs à une allure très rapide.

"Vraiment ?" répondit Lily, ne regardant pas son amie, "Dis au professeur Galloway que je ne peux pas venir à l'Etude des Moldus." ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre un chemin différent et de se précipiter vers les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs.

Marlene l'appela, mais ne la suit pas. Ce dont Lily lui fut reconnaissante. Marlene était sa meilleure amie, mais Lily était trop en colère pour parler de ses sentiments pour le moment et elle ne voulait vraiment pas exploser devant Marlene.

"Caput Draconis," Lily dit rudement le mot de passe avant même qu'il ne soit demandé. La jolie sorcière la regarda d'un œil noir.

"_Quelqu'un _n'est pas d'humeur!" dit Lily, le portrait bascula. Lily entra tel une furie et jeta son sac sur le sol avant de se jeter elle-même sur le canapé.

Son mal de tête doubla, probablement à cause de toute la colère qu'elle gardait. Elle se frotta les tempes, mijotant dans sa colère. Elle ne pouvait pas _croire_ que Kada avait le culotde lui dire de rester loin de son propre petit ami ! _Cette pute n'a rien d'autre à faire si elle croit vraiment que James sortirait avec elle !_ pensa Lily avec colère.

Puis elle se rappela, l'année dernière, James _était sorti_ avec Kada Connersby.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 10. 

Note : Je voudrais avant tout m'excuser de la longue attente pour ce chapitre qui était déjà traduit, mais j'ai un gros problème de santé depuis maintenant plus d'un an et le peu de temps libre que j'ai après les cours je le passe dans les salles d'attentes de médecins. Donc je m'excuse, j'essayerais de publier les prochains chapitresde façon plus régulière.

Je remercie beaucoup** Perruche Cevenole** (jeconnais moi aussi les lycées accros du boulot ! lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review),** Red-hair1990** (je ne sais pas c'est la combientième fois que tu me le dis mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! merci beaucoup pour ta review),** Florine** (ça doit être la plus longue review qu'on m'a écrit depuis le début de ma traduction ! lol. C'est étonnant que tu préfères lire ma trad à la fic en VO, mais bon,tu fais comme tu veux (ce n'est pas une critique hein !),merci beaucoup pour ta (longue -) review), **kritari** (merci beaucoup !), **Lily Evans34** (moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le coup du canard faisant coin-coin, merci beaucoup pour ta review), **alice sark** (tu as eu la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, non ? merci beaucoup pour ta review), pour toutes leurs gentilles reviews.

A bientôt.


	11. Sang pur et SangdeBourbe

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à** Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 11 : Purebloods and Mudbloods…Sang pur et Sang-de-Bourbe

"Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?" demanda James alors qu'il entrait par le portrait et allait la rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle avait vraiment l'air contrariée ; il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de l'avoir jamais vu contrariée comme ça. _Je ne pense pas que c'est **moi** qui l'aie mise dans cette colère_, pensa James, se demandant ce qui, par l'enfer, pouvait l'avoir tellement agacée.

Quand Marlene était revenue en ayant l'air surmenée, en colère et confuse, James avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Marlene avait seulement marmonné quelque chose à propos de Kada Connersby et ce fut ce qui le décida à aller lui parler, donc il a donné à Sirius le message de dire à son professeur qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

"Rien James, je veux juste être seule," répondit Lily, _Ainsi je peux imaginer les vingt autres façons de maudire Kada Connersby,_ pensa-t-elle vicieusement.

"C'est dommage, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser seule." dit brusquement James, la prenant dans ses bras contre son gré. Elle se débattit mais tourna en rond – Lily était forte, mais James était plus fort qu'elle. Il la tint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de se débattre, puis il commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer un petit peu. _Peut-être qu'elle me dira vraiment ce qui ne va pas si elle se calme_, pensa James.

Il fut surpris quand Lily éclata en sanglot. Lily pleurait rarement, et si elle le faisait c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison derrière ça. C'était de la colère, elle pleurait car elle était blessée. Même s'il l'avait rarement vu pleuré il savait déjà faire la différence.

"Lily, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, la tenant toujours. Elle n'eut pas de réactions pendant plusieurs minutes, et James pensa qu'il valait mieux la laisser juste pleurer.

Finalement, environ sept minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?" demanda James. Lily soupira.

"Je suis juste vraiment en colère ok ?" répondit Lily, se débattant encore pour bouger. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la sécurité des bras de James, mais elle avait peur du fait que si elle restait elle finirait par tout lui raconter.

Pour quelques étranges raisons Lily ne _voulait_ pas que James sache. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était possessive, alors que ça faisait à peine quatre jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé ses sentiments pour James, son monde était chamboulé ; elle sentait vraiment la solitude dans son cœur se refermer. Elle avait peur de le perdre une fois qu'elle réalisait enfin ses sentiments. Lily détestait l'admettre –mais elle était effrayée que Kada ait raison.

"Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Kada Connersby ?" demanda James, la voix extrêmement sérieuse.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance," soupira Lily. James lui leva le menton pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

"Si ça en a," dit-il, l'embrassant à travers ses larmes. "Donc ne dit pas que ça n'en a pas, dis-le moi, Lily, s'il te plaît,"

Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux se remplissant encore de larmes quand il l'embrassa. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que ça faisait moins d'un mois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il était tout pour elle, et qu'elle avait peur de le perdre et de ne pas être assez bien pour être avec lui ?

Après un autre moment de réflexion, Lily soupira, se levant.

"Bien," dit-elle, reniflant. "Kada m'a dit quelques bêtises, comme le fait que tu n'étais avec moi que pour profiteret que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ou n'importe quoi parce que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle m'a dit de rester loin de toi parce qu'elle allait finir avec toi."

"Quoi !" vociféra James, son visage devenant blanc de fureur. "Je ne peux pas la croire ! Lily ce n'est pas vrai, ce _n'est pas vrai_ !"

Lily le regarda dans les yeux et le crut. "Donc le sang n'a pas d'importance pour toi ?"

"_Putain_ Lily ça n'en a jamais eu !"

"Ok, ne soit pas fâché contre moi." répondit Lily, reculant légèrement. James prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je suis furieux contre Kada. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait dit ça, elle aurait vraiment dû aller à Serpentard."

"Ne m'en parle pas," soupira Lily. Elle glissa sa main sur le cœur de James et le sentit battre. Battre pour elle ? se demanda-t-elle, reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine avec sa main toujours sur son cœur.

Il la rapprocha de lui, disparaissant presque dans son parfum au lila. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un ait dit à sa Lily que le sang était important pour lui quand ça ne l'était pas et ne le serait jamais. Les Potter étaient différents des autres familles de sang pur ; ils n'agissaient pas comme s'ils étaient supérieurs aux sang mêlé ou encore à ceux qui viennent de famille Moldue. Les Potter étaient bien aimés, par les sorciers et les Moldus.

"Lily, écoute-moi," dit James, levant encore son menton et la regardant dans les yeux. "Je sais que ça ne fait que quatre jours qu'on est ensemble et j'ai peut-être été trop vite pour toi, mais je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je ne ferai jamais quelque chose pour te blesser. Je suis désolé si je l'ai fait auparavant, j'étais un abruti, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser avec l'une de mes blagues."

Lily sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, encore, et elle en laissa rouler une sur sa joue.

"Je pense que je t'aime aussi," murmura-t-elle doucement, "Mais je ne veux pas être blessée," ajouta-t-elle.

"Je te promets que je ne te blesserai pas," répéta-t-il, l'embrassant encore, cette fois doucement et agréablement.

* * *

James et Lily refirent finalement surface pour le déjeuner. Ils n'avaient manqué qu'un cours, l'Etude des Moldus pour Lily et la Divination pour James.

"Où étiez-vous tous les deux ?" demanda Sirius avec un sourire, ignorant évidemment tout le calvaire avec Kada.

James haussa les épaules et s'assit avec Lily à ses côtés, ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Lily lança son regard le plus noir à Kada qui faisait se recroqueviller les personnes de peur, puis elle se retourna pour faire face à ses amies.

Depuis que Lily et James étaient officiellement ensembles, leurs groupes d'amis semblaient accrochés. Ils marchaient ensemble, parlaient ensemble, et traînaient ensemble.

"Alors Lily, nous n'avons pas réellement parlé dernièrement," remarqua Ellie, ses yeux en amande étaient pratiquement en train de hurler 'J'ai un secret à te dire'.

"Nous devrions faire une soirée entre filles ou quelque chose comme ça," dit Lily, souriant. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir été réconfortée par James, et ce qu'il avait dit avait certainement allégé son esprit.

"Quand ?" demanda Ellie, son visage s'éclairant.

"Eh bien, que dirais-tu de vendredi soir, le bal est samedi et nous pourrons…préparer." suggéra Lily, prenant un sandwich dans l'assiette et le grignotant alors qu'elles parlaient.

James, sa main sur le genou de Lily, était en train de parler de Quidditch avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Une fois qu'il eut réalisé que Lily voulait parler avec ses amies sans…interférence.

"Gryffondor joue contre Serpentard demain," était en train de dire Sirius, "Est-ce qu'on a un plan de jeu Cornedrue ?"

"Bien sûr !" répondit James, se précipitant de sourire.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de le partager ?"

"Les murs ont des oreilles Patmol," lui rappela James, regardant la table des Serpentards qui leur jetaient des regards dégoûtés.

Lily continua de manger son déjeuner pendant que Ellie, Alice et Marlene parlaient toutes de ce qu'elles feraient vendredi soir.

"Nous irons dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs, ainsi Kada ne nous dérangera pas." leur dit Lily, repoussant son assiette.

"James ne sera pas autour alors ?" demanda Ellie avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Lily regarda James d'anticipation.

"Je passerai la nuit dans mon vieux dortoir avec Sirius, Remus et Peter," les rassura James, faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

"Pourquoi ce clin d'œil ?"

"Aucune raison, aucune raison," répondit James, souriant.

"Bien c'est arrangé alors, nuit réservée aux filles vendredi dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs," dit Lily, secouant la tête pour James avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. "Merci," murmura-t-elle.

"Aucun problème," sourit-il.

Kada lança un regard furieux à Lily.

* * *

Pour Lily les jours semblèrent s'écouler très lentement, mais vendredi soir arriva enfin et elle était assise dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs. James leur avait apporté des caisses de Bièreaubeurre et nourriture, il y avait même de la nourriture Moldue.

Lily ne savait pas comment il avait fait ça, mais elle lui était reconnaissante qu'elles aient quelque chose à grignoter.

"Ellie, dis-nous comment les choses se sont passées avec Sirius," exigea Lily pendant qu'elle se mettait du vernis à ongles. Elles étaient assises dans la salle commune devant le feu et elles avaient déjà mis leurs pyjamas.

"Elles se sont juste passées," soupira Ellie, "il m'a demandé pour le bal seulement parce que Remus l'a suggéré," ajouta-t-elle, regardant furieusement Marlene," Remus pense que ce serait bien si nous y allions tous ensemble."

"C'est pourquoi j'ai atterrit avec Peter," dit Alice avec un air dégoûté. "Je voudrais vraiment que Frank soit toujours à Poudlard,"

"C'est bon Alice, tu n'es pas obligé de danser avec lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Juste traîner avec," dit Lily avec un air sympathique, "Je veux dire, pauvre Peter. C'est l'intrus dans les Maraudeurs, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il n'est en rien comme Remus ou Sirius ou…James," Le visage de Lily est devenue rêveur quand elle a prononcé le nom de James.

"Lily, réveille-toi," ordonna Marlene, ramenant en arrière une mèche de cheveux. "Moi, personnellement, je ne fais pas confiance à Peter. Attache tes cheveux, je vais te maquiller."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Lily, attachant ses cheveux roux foncés en une queue-de-cheval comme Marlene le demandait.

"Parce que je m'ennuie, et je n'ai pas maquillé quelqu'un depuis cette été."

"Non, je veux dire pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance à Peter ?" redemanda Lily.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je ne peux pas, il y a quelque chose avec lui," répondit Marlene en haussant les épaules.

"Eh bien, je pense que Peter se sent juste oublié," commenta Marlene, faisant passer le bol de pop-corn Moldu autour.

"Ouais, c'est pourquoi il traîne avec Ledaria Smirth," marmonna Ellie, prenant des pop-corn comme on lui avait passé. Elle fourra une grosse poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche et mâcha bruyamment.

"Ledaria Smirth ? Elle n'est pas à Serpentard ?" demanda Lily. Ellie acquiesça.

"Je les ai vu ensemble plusieurs fois," parvint à dire Ellie avec sa bouche encore relativement pleine de pop-corn.

"Ça ne veut vraiment rien dire," leur dit Alice. Lily l'ignora.

"Eh bien, s'il _a_ trouvé une petite amie, je suis contente pour lui. Il en avait besoin," dit-elle pendant que Marlene lui appliquait du blush sur le visage.

"Mais de _Serpentard_ ? Je ne pense pas que Sirius, James ou Remus sachent ça. Je veux dire qu'ils auraient été fou furieux s'ils l'apprenaient, vous avez remarqué comment aucun d'entre eux n'approche un Serentard?" indiqua Marlene. Lily soupira.

"Regarde Marlene, ce n'est probablement rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je veux dire je suis sûre, Peter est un petit peu bizarre mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. James, Sirius et Remus sont tous très bien capables de juger les personnes avec qui ils traînent." leur dit-elle.

"Mais je pense toujours qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance,"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, "Laissez tomber les filles, vous vous inquiétez pour rien."

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 11. 

Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que j'ai passé le début des vacances à rattraper mon retard dans mes cours.

**Note** : J'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 12, et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je traduise la chanson qu'il y a dedans. Pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas traduite mais je peux le faire si vous voulez. Merci de me répondre.

Je remercie beaucoup **Perruche Cevenole** (c'est sûr ! je passe au moins une heure dans les salles d'attentes des médecins à chaque fois :( . J'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 12 donc je vais je pense le poster avant la reprise des cours. Merci pour ta review !), **Florine** (moi aussi j'ai bien aimé qu'ily ait une embrouille avec Kada parce que sinon la fic deviendrait vite lassante s'il n'y avait pas quelques petits rebondissements. Merci pour ta review !), **Red-hair1990 **(Non, c'est sûr que c'est pas juste mais il faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Et puis finalement tout se termine bien, donc ça va ! . Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé :tues née en 1990 ? Parce que ça m'intrigue cette année dans ton pseudo, même si ça a aucun rapport ! Merci pour ta review), **kritari** (Merci, et oui, mes problèmes de santé s'améliorent lentement mais sûrement. Merci pour ta review ! Ps : j'adore ta fic "Une nuit d'été", ça change des Lily/James habituelles ! J'espère que tu posteras vite le chap. 11 ! ), **héloise **(merci pour ta review !), **linou** (merci, oui mes problèmes de santé s'améliorent lentement mais sûrement. Merci pour ta review !) et**patmola** (merci beaucoup pour ta review !) pour leurs reviews.

A bientôt.


	12. Le bal d'Halloween

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong."

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 12 : The Samhain Ball…Le bal d'Halloween

"Oh Lily, tu sembles si parfaite !" haleta Marlene alors que Lily se tourna pour leur faire face après que ses cheveux soient coiffés. Elle était habillée de sa robe blanche scintillante, et avait l'air étonnement belle. Marlene l'avait coiffé ; elle les avait bouclé et ramené dans un élégant chignon avec quelques mèches tombant intentionnellement. Lily avait placé un diadème sur sa tête et un collier de diamant autour de son cou, et elle ressemblait réellement à Cendrillon –sans les cheveux blonds bien sûr. Elle portait même les longs gants blancs et les souliers de verre.

"Vous aussi les filles êtes parfaites ! Marlene, Remus va _mourir_ quand il te verra ! Et Ellie, je suis sûre que Sirius aura besoin d'un seau pour mettre sa bave. Alice, tu es chanceuse que Franck ne soit pas là, nous n'avons pas besoin que _ça_ arrive au milieu de la piste de danse !" rit Lily.

Alice sourit faiblement ; elle était déguisée en Princesse Médiéval. Elle portait une ravissante robe rose qui mettait en valeur la couleur brune de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait laissé détaché avec deux tresses sur le devant et qu'elle avait tiré et attaché sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Lily avait conscience qu'Alice était légèrement déçue que Franck ne soit pas là, mais elle savait qu'Alice tirerait le meilleur de la nuit et s'amuserait de toute façon.

"Oh arrête," dit Ellie. Après beaucoup de réflexions et de délibérations elle avait décidé d'aller au bal comme la fille du Fantôme de l'Opéra, Lily l'avait effectivement suggéré. Sirius y allait comme étant le Fantôme, et Lily savait qu'ils auraient l'air mignon ensemble.

"Ce bal va être _tellement_ amusant !" s'exclama Marlene, tournant sur elle-même en faisant virevolter sa robe. La robe de Marlene était une version plus sexy de la robe de Blanche Neige, parce qu'elle y allait en tant que Blanche Neige. Remus y allait en Prince bien sûr, et Marlene était absolument effrayé de ça.

"Ça va être une nuit dont on va se rappeler !" acquiesça Lily, "Nous devons faire des photos !"

"Eh bien prends ton appareil photo alors, nous devons nous dépêcher. Les garçons nous attendent devant les escaliers de la Grande Salle," leur dit Alice. Lily retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et saisit son appareil photo, un large sourire sur le visage.

"Je suis si excitée !" s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Elle prit quelques photos de Ellie, Alice et Marlene. Alice en voulait une très belle ainsi elle pourrait l'envoyer à Franck.

Lily fut la première à émerger du haut des escaliers. Elles avaient décidé sur le chemin qu'il serait mieux qu'elles descendent une par une.

James put à peine parler, sa Lily était charmante dans cette robe blanche, juste comme Cendrillon, sans les cheveux blonds bien sûr. Il portait le costume du Prince Charmant, juste comme elle l'avait demandé. James avait déjà vu sa robe, mais pas sur elle. Il prit une grande respiration et continua à la regarder alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers avec ce joli sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillants.

"Mademoiselle," dit James, embrassant sa main. Il sourit et fit une révérence, qui fit légèrement rougir Lily.

Elle inclina la tête et résista à la pulsion de l'embrasser, bien qu'elle le voulait. Il avait l'air si beau dans son costume de Prince Charmant.

"Lily tu es éblouissante !" dit Remus, lui souriant.

"Attends de voir Marlene," sourit Lily, faisant un signe de tête vers les escaliers. Marlene apparut en haut des marches, et dès que Remus la vit sa mâchoire tomba. Elle posa sa main sur la rampe de l'escalier et marcha jusqu'à Remus, sa mâchoire touchant pratiquement sur le sol. Une fois qu'elle eût finie de descendre les escaliers, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

"Tu es éblouissante aussi," dit-il, prenant sa main.

"Wow," dit Sirius, une sourire espiègle sur le visage, "Je me demande à quoi ressemble Ellie," Il portait le masque du Fantôme et une longue cape noire. Lily lui sourit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne verrais pas par toi-même ?" demanda-t-elle, désignant encore les escaliers. Ellie avait une main sur la rampe, s'arrêtant une seconde alors qu'elle regardait Sirius en bas des escaliers, incertaine. Il lui sourit, un large sourire stupide sur le visage, et elle descendit les escaliers.

"Tu as pris soin de chanter un opéra pour moi ?" plaisanta Sirius, prenant sa main et l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. "Tu es ravissante amour,"

Lily sourit alors qu'elle voyait le visage d'Ellie s'illuminer, et puis sourit en retour en se déplaçant du bas des escaliers. Alice descendit à son tour, d'un air sobre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ma Princesse à l'air si attristée ?" demanda une voix. Dès qu'Alice l'entendit, son visage s'illumina et elle sauta à moitié des escaliers pour atterrir dans les bras ouverts de Franck Londubat.

Lily regarda la scène avec un sourire ; Franck était parti de son travail et de sa formation d'Auror, juste pour faire la surprise à Alice. Lily l'avait su au préalable, ensemble avec Ellie et Marlene, et elles lui avaient dit en quoi elle se déguisait. Franck était vêtu en Prince Médiéval.

"Oh Merlin Franck ! Je pensais que tu devais travailler ce soir !" s'exclama Alice, l'embrassant partout sur le visage et le cou. Il lui sourit, et elle lui sourit en retour.

"Je suis parti pour te revoir," sourit-il, l'embrassant encore une fois et lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle le prenne.

"D'accord Princesse et Dame d'Opéra, allons dans la Grande Salle et faisons la fête !" dit James, souriant à Lily. Il l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps, la façon dont son visage s'était illuminé quand elle avait vu l'une de ses amies heureuse, et il se retrouva à être encore plus amoureux d'elle – si c'était possible.

"Ça va être une nuit dont on va se rappeler," dit une nouvelle fois Marlene, tenant toujours la main de Remus alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la Grande Salle.

Des élèves vêtus de différents costumes dansaient sur la musique et plaisantaient autour d'eux. Lily ne pouvait pas dire qui était qui, ce qui était d'autant plus amusant. Mais alors qu'ils entraient, les élèves s'arrêtèrent pour les fixer.

"Maintenant que notre Préfète et notre Préfet-en-Chef sont enfin arrivés, je pense que nous pouvons commencer la fête," déclara Dumbledore en voyant Lily et James, "J'aimerais que la Préfète et le Préfet-en-Chef ouvre le premier slow de la soirée, puis ils seront rejoints par les Préfets et leurs cavalier," sourit-il, la lumière baissa encore plus et la piste de danse se dégagea alors que les élèves allaient à leurs tables.

James sourit à Lily et tapota sa main d'un geste rassurant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de la piste de danse, une lumière les suivant. Elle lui sourit aussi, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et enroula son autre main autour de sa taille, la tenant étroitement pendant que la chanson commençait. C'était une chanson Moldue que Lily avait souvent entendu et qui la faisait toujours pleurer, elle s'appelait Angel Eyes.

"Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser," Lily lui sourit après qu'il l'ait fait tournoyer doucement et rapproché encore plus de lui.

"Les joies d'être un Potter ; apprendre les danses de salon avant que tu puisses marcher," répondit James, embrassant doucement son cou pendant qu'ils dansaient. Il pouvait sentir son cœur frapper sourdement dans sa poitrine, et ça le fit sourire encore plus.

Ils dansaient, leurs yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre. C'était comme si tout le monde avait disparu. Ils n'entendaient plus rien à part les paroles de la chanson.

_Girl, you're looking fine tonight, __and every guy has got you in his sights _

_What you're doing with a clown like me,  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries _

_So tonight I'll ask the star above  
"How did I ever win your love?" What did I do? What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way? _

_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance, Never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,_

_I could look but never touch. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Fille, tu as l'air sublime ce soir, __et tous les gars ne te quitte pas des yeux_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un clown comme moi, __C'est sûrement l'un des petits mystères de la vie_

_Alors ce soir je demanderais à mon étoile __"Comment pourrais-je jamais gagner ton amour ?" __Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? __Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, __pour faire tourner vers moi tes yeux d'anges ?_

_Eh bien, je suis le gars qui n'a jamais appris à danser, __Qui n'a même jamais eu un coup d'œil une seconde __à travers la salle bondée qui était assez serrée,_

_Je pourrais regarder mais jamais toucher_)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ce moment, les Préfets se dirigeaient à contrecoeur vers la piste de danse, mais la lumière était toujours sur Lily et James.

_So tonight I'll ask the star above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?_

_Don't anyone wake me,  
If it's just a dream  
'cause she's the best thing,  
That's ever happened to me_

_All you fellows, you can look all you like,  
but this girl, you see, she's leavin' here  
with me tonight_

_There's just one more thing I have to know,  
If this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be something only you can see,  
'Cause I feel it when you look at me_

_So tonight I'll ask the star above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Alors ce soir je demanderais à mon étoile __"Comment pourrais-je jamais gagner ton amour ?" __Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? __Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, __pour faire tourner vers moi tes yeux d'anges ?_

_Que personne ne me réveille __Si c'est juste un rêve __car elle est la meilleure chose __Qui ne me soit jamais arrivé_

_Vous tous les gars, vous pouvez regarder tout ce que vous aimez, __mais cette fille, vous voyez, elle partira d'ici __avec moi ce soir_

_Il y a une dernière chose que je dois savoir, __Si c'est de l'amour pourquoi est-ce que ça m'effraye tellement ? __Ça doit être quelque chose que seule toi peut voir, __Parce que je le sens quand tu me regardes_

_Alors ce soir je demanderais à mon étoile __"Comment pourrais-je jamais gagner ton amour ?" __Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? __Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, __pour faire tourner vers moi tes yeux d'anges ?_)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que le refrain s'achevait, Lily et James s'arrêtèrent de danser. Ils n'avaient pas entendus l'admiration et les chuchotements de la foule.

"Est-ce que tu veux danser à nouveau ?" demanda James alors qu'une chanson entraînante commençait. Lily sourit et acquiesça, se retournant légèrement et faisant signe aux autres de les rejoindre.

"Tu sais vraiment bien danser," sourit Lily, pendant que James la faisait tournoyer. "Quelles autres danses est-ce que tu connais ?"

"Autre que les danses de salon ? Le Tango, le Swing, et encore quelques autres que je te montrerais plutôt plus tard,"

"Ça me semble bien," sourit Lily. La nuit était presque comme un rêve, James continuait à la guider dans ses pas.

Ils dansèrent encore sur trois chansons avant de retourner s'asseoir à leur table. Alice et Franck étaient assis et engagé dans une conversation, tout en s'envoyant des regards signifiant clairement 'Je t'aime'.

James tira une chaise pour elle et elle s'y assit, lui souriant.

"Tu aimerais quelque chose à boire ? Du punch peut-être ?" demanda James, toujours debout. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de sourire depuis qu'il avait vu Lily.

"Bien sûr James," acquiesça Lily, le regardant pendant qu'il allait chercher leurs boissons.

"Est-ce que tu veux de punch aussi Alice ?" demanda Franck. Elle sourit et acquiesça. Franck lâcha à contrecoeur la main d'Alice et se leva pour aller lui en chercher. Alice se tourna pour faire face à Lily.

"Espèce de chienne, tu savais que Franck allait venir tout le long !" dit Alice, un sourire de pur bonheur plaqué sur le visage.

"Je sais," sourit complaisamment Lily.

"Cette nuit est tellement parfaite !" s'exclama Alice, soupirant et regardant Franck, qui était en train de parler avec James.

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire," sourit Lily, regardant elle aussi James. Sirius et Remus les rejoignirent au buffet pendant que Marlene et Ellie s'asseyaient à côté d'elles.

"Vous sembliez si heureux pendant cette première chanson," soupira Ellie, "c'était comme regarder un film romantique."

"Un film romantique ?" sourit Lily, amusé, "Pourquoi donc ?"

"Vous ne sembliez voir que l'autre, la manière dont vous vous regardiez l'un l'autre. Et la façon dont vous dansiez," répondit Marlene.

"Il sait danser," dit Lily d'une voix rêveuse alors que James revenait avec deux verres de punch.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui donna sa boisson, toujours souriant. Ils s'assirent et parlèrent pendant un moment avec leurs amis, buvant et mangeant ce que la Bal fournissait.

"Lily, est-ce que tu aimerais te promener dans le parc ?" demanda James après que Lily, Ellie, Marlene et Alice aient fini de danser entre elles.

"Bien sûr," sourit Lily, prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait. Il l'emmena dans le parc.

C'était une belle nuit, les étoiles étaient brillantes dans le ciel et le quartier de lune éclairait le parc. Il faisait chaud dehors, pour une nuit d'Halloween.

"Tu sais, quand j'étais petite j'avais l'habitude de sortir pour le "Trick or Treating"," dit Lily, s'asseyant sur un banc en pierre devant une immense fontaine. (NdT : 'Trick or Treating' veut dire 'Bonbon ou Sort', même si tout le monde le sait je préfère le dire, au cas où.)

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda James, lui souriant. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui souriant aussi.

"C'est quand les enfants Moldus se déguisent et vont de maison en maison en disant 'Trick or Treat', et ils donnent des bonbons." lui dit-elle, posant sa main sur son ventre musclé. Elle voulait le plus possible de contact avec lui.

"Alors, en quoi est-ce que tu te déguisais ?" lui demanda doucement James.

"En sorcière," Lily rit doucement. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'était toujours en sorcière."

James sourit encore, embrassant doucement son front.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire," dit James, lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre. Je suis désolé, je vous avais dit que je le posterais avant la fin des vacances mais j'ai préféré finir de traduire le chapitre 13 avant de le poster.

Un énorme merci à **Red-hair1990** (ouais j'ai gagné !lol,. T'inquiètes, je garde le secret ! . Merci beaucoup pour ta review !), **kritari** (je comprends, je mets 10 ans à traduire un chapitre alors j'imagine même pas si je devais en écrire ! .En tout cas, bonne chance pour la suite de tes fics.Merci beaucoup pour ta review !), **Florine **(Vous êtes 2 à m'avoir donné le même avis pour la chanson, donc je l'ai suivi, j'espère que la traduction de la chanson t'a plu ! . Merci beaucoup pour ta review !), **sadesirius** (la suite est là, avec un peu de retard, j'avoue ! . J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review),**SusyBones** (Que de compliments, que de compliements ! lol. Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ne t'excuse pas de ne pas reviewer souvent, c'est pas grave du tout !Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir plus de détails mais l'auteur n'en a pas fait pour l'instant ! Non tu n'es pas une perverse, tu asjuste les hormones qui te travaillent ! lol, . Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi sur les sentiments de Sirius pour Ellie, peut-être qu'il changera d'avis. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !)**, marina** (Merci beaucoup pour ta review),** Piz **(ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu lis toujours matraduction ! J'aidécidé de traduire la chanson alors j'espère que ça t'as plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ) et à** Perruche Cevenole** (Merci, oui je me suis remise, je vais beaucoup mieux même si c'estpas la super forme. Et je continuerais latraduction de cette fic coûte que coûte ! . Merci beaucoup pour ta review !) pour leurs reviews.

A bientôt.


	13. Des questions se posent

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 13 : Questions arise…Des questions se posent

Les yeux de Lily vacillèrent "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire James ?" murmura-t-elle, une petite boule de peur se formant dans sa gorge. _Il veut peut-être rompre avec moi ?_ pensa-t-elle nerveusement.

Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge, "Je sais que je l'ai probablement déjà dit avant, mais je dois encore le dire, et chaque fois que je te vois."

"Dire quoi ?"

"Lily, je t'aime," commença James. "J'espère que tu ne trouves pas qu'on va trop vite. Avec la menace de Voldemort l'avenir n'est pas sûr, et je veux juste que tu saches que tu as toujours eu mon cœur et que tu l'auras toujours."

Lily souffla. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rompt avec elle.

"Je t'aime aussi James," murmura-t-elle, l'embrassant doucement. Elle le savait maintenant plus que jamais. Elle bougea sa main pour venir caresser doucement sa joue puis la fit courir dans ses cheveux.

"Je voulais juste te faire savoir que je t'aime vraiment, et je veux que rien de mal ne t'arrive. Sans toi je ne suis rien," murmura James, la berçant contre lui.

Lily suspectait que le petit changement de comportement de James ait un rapport avec la récente attaque de Voldemort sur une famille de sorciers pas loin de l'endroit où vit Lily, c'était à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas James, il ne m'arrivera jamais rien," dit Lily, l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

"Je ne veux pas vivre un jour sans toi," lui dit James, l'embrassant à son tour. "Avec la montée de Voldemort, les choses seront plus difficiles pour nous."

"Ne parlons pas maintenant de choses si sombres," dit Lily, le faisant se lever. "Passons la nuit à nous amuser en tant qu'adolescents insouciants."

Il sourit faiblement, puis la ramena dans la Grande Salle.

XXXX

Presque une heure plus tard, Lily était assise à une table avec Ellie et Marlene pendant que les garçons faisaient un autre voyage vers le bol de punch.

"Je n'ai pas vu Peter de tout la nuit," déclara Marlene, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. C'était plutôt difficile de dire qui était qui de toute façon, avec les costumes et les masques.

"Moi non plus, en y réfléchissant," dit Lily, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas si étrange," commenta Ellie, secouant la tête, "Est-ce que vous avez penser au fait qu'il était resté dans la salle commune de Gryffondor parce qu'il n'avait personne pour l'accompagner ?"

"Je ne crois pas que Peter ait fait ça," Alice secoua la tête. "En plus, je crois que je l'ai vu."

"Où ?"

"Là-bas, debout à côté de Ledaria Smirth," Alice inclina la tête en direction de l'endroit où se tenait les Serpentards. Le Ball était supposé rapprocher tout le monde, mais toutes les maisons s'étaient regroupées où se trouve habituellement leur table.

"C'est étrange," dit Lily, étudiant leurs costumes. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en Egyptiens. Alors que le costume de Ledaria mettait en valeur ses teintes exotiques, il n'était pas tellement flatteur pour Peter.

"Wow, c'est inquiétant," dit Marlene, gagnant un coup de coude de Lily dans les côtes.

"Qu'est-ce qui est inquiétant ?" demanda James, s'asseyant à côté de Lily et lui donnant une coupe de punch.

"Peter et Ledaria," dit Ellie, inclinant la tête en direction de Peter et Ledaria alors que Sirius s'asseyait à côté d'elle et mettait son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Où ?" demanda Remus, donnant à Marlene sa coupe de punch et jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. "Oh," ajouta-t-il, après les avoir enfin repéré.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas James?" demanda curieusement Lily alors qu'elle voyait les yeux de James s'assombrirent.

"Rien," grommela-t-il, lui faisant un rapide sourire avant de regarder Sirius. Ils échangèrent un regard, un que Lily n'arrivait pas comprendre mais eux oui.

"Allons danser Remus !" supplia Marlene, le mettant debout en le tirant par le bras.

"Je ne sais pas danser," marmonna Remus.

"Tu as dansé avant !"

"C'était un slow, celle-là est rapide. Je ne peux pas danser dessus," indiqua Remus. Lily sourit alors que Marlene faisait à Remus ses yeux de chiens battus chiots qui faisait que tout le monde s'adoucissait et était d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Marlene le traîna sur la piste de danse et fit un signe à Lily, souriant.

"James, nous pourrions aller danser aussi," lui dit Lily.

"Nous avons danser toute la nuit," marmonna James, distrait. Il était toujours en train de regarder Peter et Ledaria, se demandant ce que cette sale Serpentard voulait faire avec Peter. _Sans vouloir offenser Peter, mais Ledaria n'est pas comme nous. Que veut-elle de lui ? _pensa-t-il, passant encore sa main dans ses cheveux.

"James," bouda Lily, saisissant la main de James alors qu'il la reposait sur la table.

"Désolé, quoi ?"

"_S'il te plaît_, on peut aller danser ?" répéta Lily, battant des cils. Il sourit encore et se leva à contrecoeur. Bien que James aurait adoré passer la nuit à danser avec Lily, il voulait parler avec Remus et Sirius et voir ce qu'ils pensaient de Peter/Ledaria.

XXXX

James se réveilla d'une nuit agitée. Il se tourna et se retourna toute la nuit ; troublé par le rêve qu'il avait fait sur Peter devenant Mangemort. _C'est stupide, Peter ne voudrait **jamais** rejoindre les Force du Mal, et il n'est pas comme ça,_ se rassura James pendant qu'il se douchait le lendemain matin.

_Je vais juste devoir parler à Queudver, découvrir ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Ledaria_, pensa James alors qu'il se séchait.

"James !" dit Lily, frappant à la porte. "James est-ce que tu pourrais te dépêcher ? J'ai besoin de prendre une douche aussi !"

Souriant, James ouvrit la porte. Lily était en chemise de nuit avec ses cheveux encore attachés, bien que légèrement emmêlés.

"Eh bien tu pourrais me rejoindre alors,"

Lily sourit, le regardant. Il était en boxer, son corps encore mouillé de la douche.

"Tu aimerais, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lily alors qu'elle entrait et fermait la porte derrière elle.

"Oui, j'aimerais, c'est pourquoi je l'ai suggéré," répondit James, impertinent, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochant de lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle harmonisa le baiser passionné de James avec son propre besoin, puis ils se séparèrent.

"D'abord je veux prendre une douche," dit-elle.

"Je peux en prendre une autre, ça m'est égal,"

"Je retiens cette offre pour plus tard ce soir. Mais je dois me raser les jambes," sourit-elle.

"Accordé pour ce soir. On se voit au petit-déjeuner," sourit James, l'embrassant encore une fois avant de s'emparer de ses vêtements et de sortir de la salle de bain, lui laissant un minimum d'intimité.

XXXX

"Alors Queudver, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas avec nous ?" demanda Sirius au petit-déjeuner juste au moment où James s'asseyait. Lily était encore dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, et Marlene, Ellie, et Alice n'étaient nulle part en vue.

"Oh," répondit Peter, rougissant légèrement. "J'avais un rendez-vous."

"Avec qui ?" demanda Remus, jouant le jeu.

"Quelqu'un, vous ne devez pas la connaître," marmonna Peter, poussant ses œufs sur le côté de son assiette et ne rencontrant pas leurs yeux.

"Allons Queudver, nous connaissons tout le monde ! Dis-nous," dit James, riant facilement et souriant. Peter les regarda, puis sourit.

"D'accord, c'était Ledaria Smirth," leur dit-il, souriant rêveusement.

"Ledaria Smirth ? Pourquoi, n'est-elle pas à Serpentard ?" demanda James, faisant semblant d'être véritablement choqué par cette petite information.

"Ouais, mais elle n'est pas comme les autres Serpentards," dit Peter, la défendant. "Je pense qu'elle a été placée dans la mauvaise maison. D'ailleurs, elle est vraiment cool. Vous l'aimeriez tous."

"J'en suis sûr," dit assez froidement Sirius. Heureusement, Peter ne le remarqua pas, il était trop occupé à radoter sur la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés et de combien elle est cool.

James regarda Sirius, ils échangèrent un long regard comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre. _Les Maraudeurs ne sortent pas avec des Serpentards_, pensa James. Il semblait que Sirius avait pensé la même chose, car il toussa légèrement pour obtenir l'attention de Peter.

"N'avons-nous pas ça, une règle verbale ?" demanda-t-il à James comme s'il se rappelait soudainement de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié.

"Laquelle Patmol ?"

"Celle qui dit que nous, Maraudeurs, ne devons pas sortir avec les Serpentards," répondit Sirius, lançant un regard de dégoût à la table des Serpentards. Le visage joufflu de Peter s'émietta légèrement.

"Mais elle n'est pas comme les autres Serpentards," dit-il, pleurnichant presque. "Elle est différente."

"Mec, on veut juste que tu ne sois pas blessé," dit James, donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Peter, "Tu sais Lucius Malfoy contrôle foncièrement tout le monde à Serpentard…"

"Elle _n'aime_ aucun d'entre eux," grinça Peter. "Elle me l'a dit !"

"D'accord mec, ne sors pas tes griffes !" dit Sirius, riant. "Nous te le disions juste. Nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres, tu sais."

"Eh bien, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Ledaria après le petit-déjeuner. Je vais avec elle à la Volière," leur dit Peter, parlant d'une voix têtue. "En fait, je crois que je vais partir maintenant, elle a l'air prête."

Avec ça, il poussa son assiette et se dirigea vers la beauté aux cheveux noirs qui s'était adossée aux portes de la Grande Salle avec les bras repliés sur sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" demanda James, les regardant partir.

"Je n'aime pas ça," répondit Remus, secouant la tête. "Je l'ai vu autour de Malfoy et les autres, elle ne les hais certainement pas."

"Alors, par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ?" grogna Sirius, regardant furieusement à la table des Serpentards où son frère s'asseyait entre Malfoy et quelques autres gars.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle de toute façon," dit James, un froncement de sourcil sur le visage alors qu'il se rappelait du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. "Nous devons faire quelque chose pour ça."

"D'accord," acquiescèrent ensemble Sirius et Remus.

"Voilà ce que nous allons faire," dit James, se penchant au-dessus de la table.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 13.

Je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 14 et le chapitre 15, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? lol.

Merci beaucoup à **Perruche Cevenole **(je sais c'est très très très sadique de finir un chapitre comme ça et j'ai mis quand même beaucoup de temps à poster celui-ci, donc excuse-moi, pitié ! (lol). Merci beaucoup pour ta review.), **Susy Bones **(ils ne vont peut-être pas rester tous très heureux, les Maraudeurs commencent déjà à se disputer. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.),**kiki** (moi aussi je déteste ça mais c'est pas ma faute ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.),** Red-hair1990** (non ! pitié pardonne-moi ! lol. C'est vrai que j'aimis longtemps pour mettre ce chapitre, je suis désolée ! Merci beaucouppourtareview.)

A bientôt.


	14. Encore plus de questions

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **Inkish Quill**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "A love so strong".

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : More questions…Encore plus de questions

"Oh Franck, tu dois vraiment partir si tôt ?" bouda Alice après le déjeuner. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, savourant le temps qu'il lui restait avec lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire, et Lily était heureuse qu'il soit capable de la rendre ainsi.

"Je suis désolé chérie, mais je dois partir. Je ne le ferais pas si j'avais le choix, crois-moi." lui dit Franck, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Lily sourit encore, regardant ailleurs.

"Venez Ellie, Marlene. On s'en va." dit-elle, laissant à Alice et Franck leur moment d'intimité.

"C'est si mignon !" gémit Marlene alors qu'elles sortaient de la Grande Salle et se dirigeaient vers le parc. "Où est Remus ? Je me sens toute sentimental."

"Je ne sais pas," dit Lily, se renfrognant légèrement. "Je ne les ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner."

"Je ne les ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner, mais c'est probablement parce que je ne suis pas _allée_ au petit-déjeuner," ajouta Ellie, souriant avec affectation. " J'ai eu une longue nuit."

"Nous pouvons seulement imaginer," sourit Marlene, poussant légèrement Ellie, "Allez raconte-nous."

"Raconter quoi ?" demanda innocemment Ellie.

"Tu sais de quoi nous voulons parler, où est-ce que vous êtes allés toi et Sirius ?" demanda Lily, enjambant la racine d'un arbre pendant qu'elle parlait.

"Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas vraiment partis, mais vous pouvez maintenant voir la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius," dit Ellie. Lily et Marlene rirent et lui prirent ses mains.

"Merlin c'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Lily, "Il t'a enfin demandé de sortir avec lui ? Quand !"

"Quand nous sommes allés dans le parc après avoir danser," soupira Ellie, les yeux dans le vague.

"Dis-nous _tout_ !" exigea Marlene, riant à nouveau.

**XXXX**

"Tu lui as enfin demandé de sortir avec toi ? C'est cool mec !" dit James, lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

"Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?" demanda Remus, brossant ses cheveux que le vent décoiffait. Remus devait avoir les cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

"La nuit dernière. Je l'ai emmené dans le parc et je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. C'était bizarre mec," dit Sirius, secouant la tête alors qu'ils marchaient. Ils marchaient aux alentours du parc, cherchant de façon distraite Peter et Ledaria. Ils n'étaient pas dans la Volière comme l'avait dit Peter, ce qui entraîna les Maraudeurs à sa recherche.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans Patmol ?" demanda James, remarquant Lily, Ellie et Marlene un yard (Ndt : c'est une mesure de longueur mais je ne sais pas du tout à combien de mètres ça équivaut) plus loin.

"Eh bien, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas finir comme les autres filles avec qui je suis sorti, et qu'elle ne voulait pas juste sortir avec moi pendant un petit moment. Elle voulait une vraie relation,"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à ça mec ?" demanda James, suspectant son ami d'être enfin une victime de la flèche de Cupidon.

"Je lui ai dit que je voulais une relation aussi, alors elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais la blesser, ce que j'ai fait," répondit Sirius, ses yeux habituellement rieurs un peu sérieux. Et Sirius n'était jamais, eh bien, sérieux. (NdT : jeu de mots Sirius/serious)

"Tu sembles vraiment bien l'aimé," dit Remus, lançant un regard interrogatif à Sirius.

"Je pense que oui. Je ne me sens pas pareil quand elle est avec moi, et je veux juste _être_ avec elle. C'est bizarre et très compliqué," leur dit Sirius. James sourit, jetant un coup d'œil à Remus.

"Mec, nous connaissons tous ça. Tu es amoureux Patmol," dit James, donnant un coup de poing dans le bras à Sirius, "Il était temps."

"Je ne peux pas être amoureux. Je suis juste engagé dans une relation sérieuse, je veux dire, j'ai seulement dix-sept ans." répliqua Sirius d'incrédulité. Ils étaient maintenant à côté des filles, et Ellie lui fit un magnifique sourire. James et Remus observèrent Sirius qui avait cet air sur le visage qui disait clairement qu'il était amoureux.

"L'amour peut arriver à n'importe quel âge," dit sagement Remus avant que Marlene ne lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse.

"Désolé Remus, elle est sentimentale," rit Lily, gagnant un faux regard noir de Marlene.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas sentimentale toi aussi ?" demanda James avec impertinence, la prenant dans ses bras, " Je t'assure que ça ne me dérangerait pas," Lily le frappa à l'estomac par espièglerie, ses yeux fixés sur Ellie et Sirius.

_Sirius la regarde comme James me regarde, et comme Remus regarde Marlene_, pensa joyeusement Lily alors que Ellie et Sirius se tenaient maladroitement l'un en face de l'autre.

"Allez mec, embrasse-la," dit James en riant. C'était la première fois que Sirius agissait de façon si timide devant une fille. Sirius lui lança un regard noir et sourit de façon penaude à Ellie.

"Comment mettre mal à l'aise façon James Potter," dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, l'emmenant un peu plus loin d'Ellie et de Sirius pour qu'ils puissent parler. Remus et Marlene suivirent leur exemple.

"Il était temps," souffla Marlene, "Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait au juste ? Attendre si longtemps, je veux dire ils sont _destinés_ à être ensemble !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demanda Lily, s'appuyant légèrement contre James pendant qu'ils marchaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers le lac, plus exactement vers l'arbre sous lequel les trois filles venaient souvent s'allonger les jours ensoleillés. Quelque chose dans la manière dont Marlene a dit qu'ils étaient destinés attisa la curiosité de Lily.

"Oh rien," rit Marlene, haussant les épaules, "Quelquefois je dis vraiment des choses bizarres."

"Tu as le droit," dit Remus, embrassant sa joue affectueusement.

" Alors, Lily et James, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres bals de prévu ?" demanda Marlene un moment plus tard comme ils s'étaient tous assis confortablement sous l'arbre. Sirius et Ellie les avaient finalement rejoint, et semblaient plus à l'aise ensemble.

C'était une fraîche journée d'automne, le soleil brillait bien qu'il faisait un peu froid. Cela était égal à Lily, James gardait ses bras chauds enlacés autour de sa taille. Elle appréciait l'automne, avec toutes ces couleurs automnales, on se croyait dans un rêve.

Lily inclina sa tête pour regarder James et lui sourit.

"Nous avons le Bal de Noël à Noël, le Bal de la Saint-Valentin le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et le Bal de la remise des diplômes." répondit Lily, souriant toujours à James. Il la regardait avec un large sourire lui aussi.

"Pourquoi est-ce que nous avons autant de bals cette année ?" demanda Ellie, légèrement confuse. C'était vrai, généralement il n'y avait que deux bals, le Bal de Noël et le Bal de la remise des diplômes.

"Je suppose que Dumbledore voulait rapprocher les différentes maisons, tu sais avec la montée de Voldemort," dit James, jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis.

"C'est vrai," acquiesça Marlene, faisant 'oui' de la tête. "Je me demande si Franck est déjà parti ?"

"Qui sait, je suis juste contente qu'il soit venu. Alice était tellement contente," Lily soupira de satisfaction, levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu clair. C'était un de ces jours où vous sentez que quelque chose va arriver, quand vous sentez que tous vos rêves pourraient être vrai. Elle se sentait en sûreté et en sécurité dans les bras de James, et se demanda vaguement ce qui se passera à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

" Nous l'avons bien eu en lui faisant croire qu'elle y allait avec Peter," dit Marlene, riant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à y aller avec Peter ?" demanda James défensivement.

"Oh rien, c'est juste…elle voulait y aller avec Franck, pas avec Peter, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Franck soit là. Donc c'était amusant," dit Marlene en haussant les épaules. James jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui, cette fois en recherchant Peter quelque part.

"Alors quand a lieu le prochain match de Quidditch ?" demanda Lily à James, tirant sur son col pour qu'il la regarde encore.

"Oh, c'est Jeudi. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Si nous gagnons contre Poufsouffle alors nous jouerons contre Serdaigle, si nous les battons on joue encore contre Serpentard, et si on gagne nous sommes en tête," répondit James de façon distraite. Bien qu'il y eut beaucoup de choses dites pour être considérer comme dite de façon distraite, il avait dit ça avec moins d'enthousiasme que d'habitude.

"Et c'est probable?" demanda Lily. _Il y a quelque chose qui le préoccupe, quelque chose d'important si le Quidditch n'arrive pas à attirer son attention_, pensa-t-elle.

"Très probable," acquiesça James, "J'ai déjà tout préparé."

"Hmm, eh bien je n'ai aucun doute que tu gagneras. Gryffondor n'a pas perdu un seul match depuis que tu as rejoint l'équipe." dit Lily.

XXXX

Le soir suivant, Lily devait patrouiller avec James, et il n'était nulle part en vue.

"Je vais _tuer_ cet idiot de mes fesses," marmonna Lily, terminant les rondes qu'elle a faites seule. Il avait mentionné d'une manière désinvolte pendant le dîner qu'il pourrait être légèrement en retard, mais elle avait quasiment fini et n'avait pas du tout vu James.

Elle entra en trombe dans les appartements des Perfets-en-Chefs, complètement furieuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que James faisait ça, mais elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver pour ça. Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il disparaissait une fois par mois.

Elle marmonna le mot de passe au tableau et passa à travers le trou du portrait, s'inquiétant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais James n'était pas dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs. Alors elle alla dans sa chambre, mais elle était également vide.

"Il est presque trois heures du matin, par _l'enfer_ où es-tu James ?"

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 14. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai des problèmes de santé et ils sont revenus plus fort que jamais, malheureusement. Encore une fois, désolé du retard. Je posterais le chapitre 15 la semaine prochaine si tout va bien (j'espère !).

Un énorme merci à **Red-hair1990**, **Piz**, **Emmaliana**, **SusyBones**, **marge**, **kritari** et **sadesirius** pour leurs gentilles et encourageantes reviews. Merci.

A bientôt.


	15. Arriver à des conclusions

Chapitre 15 : Coming to conclusions…Arriver à des conclusions

James rentra finalement dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, ses vêtements entièrement déchirés, boueux et mouillés. Du sang suintait sur son visage d'une petite mais profonde entaille sur son front au-dessus de l'œil que Remus avait été assez gentil pour lui donner.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Lily, endormie sur le canapé. _Oh génial_, pensa James, _elle m'attendait_. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et prit la Lily endormie, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il la porta dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit, la recouvrant avec sa couverture. Lily continuait de dormir, alors James sortit lentement de sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Alors qu'il se douchait et se changeait, James pensait aux excuses qu'il allait devoir fournir. Il aimait Lily, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui dire la vérité. Il savait que lui mentir était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire, alors il allait juste devoir l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à Remus de toute cette situation. Satisfait de la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu, James s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

XXXX

Lily se réveilla vers neuf heures, pensant distraitement au fait qu'elle était heureuse que ce soit Samedi. Elle se leva du lit et remarqua qu'elle était toujours habillée de ses vêtements de la veille. _C'est vrai_, _James n'est pas venu faire la patrouille hier_, pensa Lily, se dirigeant vers la chambre de James. Elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva encore endormi. _Je t'interrogerais plus tard_, pensa Lily, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quelle heure il était rentré la nuit dernière, mais elle savait que quand il était rentré il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était à moitié réveillée à ce moment-là, et elle l'avait senti l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer dans sa propre chambre.

Lily se doucha et s'habilla, en pensant pendant tout ce temps à James et à où il avait pu être. Pendant qu'elle l'avait attendu, des millions de pensées avaient traversé son esprit, beaucoup d'entre elles complètement absurdes maintenant qu'elle y repensait.

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir une nouvelle fois dans celle de James, il était partit. Maintenant un peu plus irritée contre lui, Lily se dirigea vers la Grande Salle ainsi elle pourrait avoir les reste du petit-déjeuner. Elle fut soulagée de voir toutes ses amies assises à la table, d'après leurs têtes elles avaient toutes l'air de s'être réveillées tard, comme elles étaient les seuls dans la Grande Salle.

"Bonjour Lily, tu n'as pas l'air heureuse," plaisanta Ellie, faisant un clin d'œil à Lily pendant que celle-ci s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

"Oh je n'ai jamais eu une telle _pêche_." rétorqua sarcastiquement Lily, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle commençait à empiler du bacon, des œufs et du pain grillé dans son assiette.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Lil ?" soupira Marlene, prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

"James," répondit Lily, penchant légèrement la tête en arrière et regardant furieusement son assiette. "Il n'est pas venu pour la patrouille cette nuit encore, et quand je me suis levée il était en train de dormir. J'ai pris une douche et je me suis changée et quand je suis retournée dans sa chambre il n'était plus là."

"Il avait peut-être faim," dit Ellie en haussant les épaules, essayant de trouver une explication logique de pourquoi James, Remus, Sirius et Peter avaient tous mystérieusement disparus cette nuit.

"Je me demande pourquoi Sirius, Peter et Remus avaient eux aussi disparus de la salle commune cette nuit," demanda pensivement Marlene, mâchant un morceau de pain grillé.

"Peut-être qu'ils ont préparé quelque chose de spécial," suggéra Ellie, les yeux brillant légèrement à cette pensée.

"Sirius ? Romantique ? Ne me fais pas rire," renifla Lily.

"Je pense qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose," continua Marlene avec sa théorie, ignorant Ellie maintenant boudeuse, "Spécialement Remus, et c'est à nous de découvrir au juste de quoi il s'agit."

"Je suis d'accord," acquiesça Lily. "Agissons juste comme si nous ne nous doutions de rien, et laissons faire."

"Ça semble bien," sourit Ellie, prenant une délicate gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

XXXX

"Elles savent que nous leur cachons quelque chose," gémit James plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il était dans le dortoir des garçons dans la tour de Gryffondor avec les autres Maraudeurs.

"Je sais," acquiesça Remus, acceptant ce fait alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit jumeau.

"Je continue de penser que je devrais dire à Lily ce qu'il se passe," soupira James, frottant son front douloureux.

"Pas avant que Remus ne l'ait dit à Marlene," dit Peter. "Elle devrait être la première à savoir que c'est un loup-garou."

"Hmm, pourquoi nous ne l'annonçons pas fort pour que le reste des Gryffondors entendent," dit sarcastiquement Sirius, jetant un oreiller au visage de Peter.

"Désolé," bredouilla Peter, rougissant légèrement. "Ledaria aussi va se demander où est-ce que je disparais."

"Sous absolument _aucun_ prétexte tu ne diras à Ledaria, ou à n'importe quel autre Serpentard, où nous allons," aboya Sirius. Peter se fit tout petit face à l'explosion de Sirius.

"Mais vous les gars vous voulez le dire à Lily, Marlene et Ellie," geint Peter.

"Il y a une immense différence, mec," lui dit doucement James. "Nous pouvons faire confiance à ces filles, et à Alice aussi. Ce sont nos amies. Elles comprendront."

"On peut faire confiance à Ledaria, je le jure !" protesta Peter, ses yeux aqueux implorant.

"Tu ne lui as pas déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Remus, s'asseyant et semblant extrêmement pâle.

"Non," bouda Peter.

"Promets-nous juste que tu ne le feras pas," dit James.

"D'accord, je vous le promets." grommela Peter, regardant furieusement le mur.

"Alors c'est décidé, on le dit à Lily et Marlene, et on le dit aussi à Alice et Ellie parce que Lily et Marlene n'ont pas de secrets pour Alice et Ellie, et nous pouvons leur faire confiance." Remus bâilla, toujours fatigué de la nuit précédente.

"Je me demande quelle vont être leurs réactions," pensa James à haute voix.

(ligne)

**Important **: Je suis désolée mais je vais suspendre cette traduction. Pas définitivement mais pour un petit moment. Comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, j'ai de gros problèmes de santé et j'ai appris il y a quelques jours que je suis dans l'obligation d'arrêter mes études à cause de ma santé et, franchement, ça me déprime. Je n'ai vraiment pas le moral pour continuer cette traduction en ce moment. Je ne pense pas la suspendre plus d'un mois mais je vais attendre que mon moral aille mieux avant de la reprendre. Désolé.


End file.
